Harry Potter The Veela Outcast
by Guardianofstarclan
Summary: Harry Potter was born into the Potter Family that came from a long line of Veelas. However Harry had rejected his inheritance upon his seventh birthday without his family knowing. Will Harry be able to live his life once the Veela Nation finds out what he did? Veela nation bashing, Lily and James bashing, Creature Inheritance Harry, Grey and Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter creature story but I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: This story is about young Harry who is born into a family of Pureblooded Veelas which many families considering it an honor. However Harry thinks differently about the ways of the Veela and will shock the hell out of not only the wizarding world but also the Veela race.**

 **Potter Manor July 31, 1980**

A loud curdling scream could be heard as it echoed through the halls of Potter Manor as Lily Potter was staring at the ceiling, her eyes filled with tears. Squeezing her husband James' hand with a tight firm grip she began to go through the first contractions of her pregancy. Blood stained the white sheets and covers of the bed.

"Alright Lady Potter thats it you can do it! Push!" the Mediwitch coaxed from her position at the foot of the bed.

James whimpered as his hand was being crushed by his wife, "That's it Lily flower your doing great"

"YOU BASTARD WHEN THIS IS OVER IM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" she threatened him. "EVEN THOUGH WE'RE VEELAS I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

 _'Hehe same old Lily flower'_ thought James with a small laugh even though he was sweating.

Which was true the Potter family had Veela blood within them since the time of the Founders. Lord Alexander Christopher Potter was the first Potter to marry a Veela and ever since then his descendants always carried the Veela gene which was always inherited upon their seventh birthday where they would show signs of the Veela within them. But their allure would not activate until their eleventh birthday which Veela were thankful because it ensures that the children lived a safe and protective childhood. James was a Pureblood Veela and to his shock during his Hogwarts days his wife Lily Evans who many had believed was Muggleborn was actually a Halfblood Veela since her mother was a Veela and Lucius' little sister Elsa Malfoy. But that didn't bother James at all since Lucius was the king of the Veela.

With a final ear shattering scream Lady Potter had given birth to twins. The babies cries filled the room as Lily's angry thoughts had vanished at the sight of her first born twins. She gasped softly as she panted, she was exhausted but her arms were reaching out to her children until she had another sharp pain in her abdomen. This time here cries were louder than usual.

The Mediwtich handed the twins to the father and turned back to Lady Potter with a shocked expression. Usually magicial families could have up to two children but it seems the Potters were on of the lucky ones to have more than two children.

"What's wrong?" asked James worried for his wife.

"Congrats Lord and Lady Potter you've been blessed with a third child" she said in excitement.

'We're having three children?' Lily thought with a smile on her face as she then clenched the sheets in her fists. Her legendary temper multiplied tenfold as she had to relive the torture once again. If she survived this James was the first one on her list to die by her hands.

James sat by his wife's side carefully holding his twins in his arms. He gazed down at the newborns with pride as the two children curled their small hands over his large finger. The eldest child was a boy who looked like Lily with red hair but was bushy like all Potter's hair were. His eyes were of course brown like James Potter but they were a little lighter. The second twin was a beautiful baby girl, who was an exact clone of her mother with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes that were the color of the Avada Kedavra curse.

"I'll name our eldest son Charles Alexander Potter named after my father Charles and my thrice great grandfather Alexander Potter." James said proudly before gazing at his daughter. "and for you my darling flower I'll name you Diana Leah Potter"

Lily screamed louder as the room filled with the cries of the last baby. The Meditch smiled as she walked over to Lily and handed her last child.

"congrats Lily you've been blessed with another son" she said softly.

Lily looked upon her little boy that was in her arms. The baby was as beautiful as any Veela with raven black hair as dark as the night sky and eyes as bright as the shiniest emerald. His skin was as soft as any Veela even more than her own. "Well aren't you a diamond in the rough my little emerald your beauty will one day surpass my own and so I think I'll name you Hadrian Morgana Potter named after my father and Lady Morgana who was the most powerful Veela in existence. You'll be the pride of the Veela race my little emerald I know it."

 **Potter Manor July 31, 1987**

Seven years have gone by and the Potter family have never been happier. In fact today was a very special day for today was the day the Potter children would come into their Veela inheritence. Charles Potter the eldest child and the heir to the Potter family had grown into a fine young man with his mother's red hair and his father's brown eyes. His figure was very slender which was normal for a Veela. His sister was the same way she had a beauty that rivalled her mother and many boys loved her so much. The twins were very beautiful in the eyes of their parents and they were very proud, but they knew that today they would be going through their Veela transformations where not only their beauty will intensify but so would their magic. All the family was happy for this day except for a certain raven haired child Harry Morgana Potter.

Little Harry was laying on his bed staring the ceiling as he heard the party going on downstairs. He knew it was mostly the Veela race who have come to welcome their newest Veela. He however didn't want to be a Veela, to him they were just predatory creatures that hunt down their mates. He read that Veelas must find their mates in order to survive since it will not only strengthen their magic but also it keeps them safe from dying.

 _'I want to marry for love'_ thought Harry. _'and I am not going to let something choose for me'_

As he was getting off the bed he grunted as he rolled over in pain. He could feel the Veela inside him trying to sprout out of him. He quickly crawled over to the door to reach for the door knob but couldn't quite reach it as he felt pain in his back. Bright golden wings were starting to sprout out which was the main trait of the rare Elemental Veela.

"NO!" screamed Harry as he was trying fight against the transformation. "I WON'T SUBMIT TO YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE A VEELA YOU HEAR ME!"

 _ **"you can't resist me Harry it is the way it must be"**_ said his Veela. _**"You can't fight destiny once we are one we will be able to locate our mate when you start Hogwarts."**_

"No Veelas are sexual creatures that allure others to pleasure them. I won't be one of them I want to marry for love and nothing else." Harry shouted back.

His Veela was amused and offended by Harry's remarks _**"You amuse me little Harry but remember no matter how much you want to resist me you'll come to accept it in the end."**_ laughed the Veela.

"No never I will never accept you you hear me you disgusting creature" Harry growled as he tried to regain control of himself. His skin was starting to become softer and his body was begining to show feminine traits.

 _ **"Hahaha you see little one you can't resist me no one can resist the allure and power of a Veela"**_ the spirit laughed.

Harry was crying as tears streamed down his face and dropped to the ground "please!" he silently begged. "please if anyone can hear me, if Mother Magic can hear me please I don't want to go through this I want to be normal, I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" he screamed.

Magic suddenly filled the room as it surrounded the fearful child like it was answering his prayers. The Veela soon became fearful as Harry's magic filled not only his body but his mind and spirit. Within the confines of Harry's mind where the Veela was housed. A darkening mist filled the mindscape as black chains sprouted from the ground and soon began to chain the Veela down.

 _ **"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_ the Veela screamed as the chains dug into him. It was a pain that no Veela has ever felt before. The chains were a representation of Harry's fear and hate for the Veela within himself. So long as Harry rejects himself then the Veela within him will forever be chained until such a time it will disappear forever leaving the young child an outcast in his own race. _**"YOUR MAKING A BIG MISTAKE CHILD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTAIN ME FOR LONG!"**_ he shouted.

"NO THIS IS WHAT I WANT! I REJECT YOU HEAR ME I RENOUNCE MY VEELA HERITAGE!" he shouted.

Good thing that his parents didn't hear that since the room had a few silencing charms on it since Harry loved his privacy and he was thankful for that. Soon after Harry's declaration the spirit suddenly felt weak as it passed out within young Harry's mind alone and forever chained. Harry panted as he was covered in sweat as his magic retracted the wings and other feminine features that came with being a Veela. It was over at least for now and that was all that mattered right now to him.

"Thank Circe its over" Harry smiled as he laughed as he slowly stood up and headed to his bedroom mirror where he saw that the wings and all the other features had vanished. It was a miracle for young Harry had done what no Veela would dare to do, he had fully rejected his inheritence. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Harry darling come on its time to come down everyone is waiting for you to arrive" said Lily.

"Coming mother" Harry said as he quickly dusted himself off and opened the door. "Shall we go mother?"

Lily was a little worried about Harry's behavior but brushed it off as today was the greatest day for her children. "Yes Harry darling lets get going the Veela king and the other Veela are waiting for us."

The party was in celebration of the Potter childrens birthday. People filled up the hall of the manor like crazy including the Veela kingdom along with their allies the Nymphs, fairies, and elves. The others that were present at the party was Lucius Malfoy, the King of the Veela, his wife and mate Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the Queen of the Veela, their heir and the life mate of Harry Potter Draco Lucius Malfoy, the prince of the Veela nation along with the rest of their race. The others that were gathered at this joyous celebration was Sirius Black, James' best friend and Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, Remus Lupin a werewolf and second best friend of James, and all the other allies and friends of the potters such as the Longbottoms, Bones, and Weasleys along with many Neutral houses.

"There you are my dear niece" said Lucius softly as he spotted Lily.

"Greetings Uncle Lucius" Lily smiled as she greeted him with a hug. "I would like to introduce to you the youngest of your nieces and nephews Hadrian Morgana Potter."

Lucius' eyes gazed down upon the young raven haired child, he was truely a sight to behold. The only thing that truely brought out Harry's beauty in Lucius' opinion was his emerald green eyes.

"Greetings young Hadrian are you excited about coming into your inheritence its an honorable event for our kind and I know that you darling boy will be the most beautiful of the three." he smiled.

Harry nodded his head, "of course dear uncle I am sure I will be." Truth was Lucius and James were going to be in for the shock of their lives. For they didn't know that Harry had already came into his inheritance and fully renounced it thus imprisioning his Veela within his mindscape until it dies out.

Giving a nod Lucius and Lily walked off to talk to the others within their social circle. James was talking with his twins with Sirius about their time at Hogwarts and all the trouble that they caused during their time there. Remus however had noticed that Harry wasn't really socializing with anyone and it was beginning to worry him. Until he noticed that Draco had come over to Harry and tried to start a conversation but his cub wasn't even talking.

 _'What's going on here my cub was always very talkative I wonder what's wrong?'_ Remus thought as he saw Harry walk towards the door and exited the manor.

Filled with worry the werewolf followed his cub outside only to find him staring out at the forest behind Potter Manor.

"Hey cub are you feeling okay?" Remus asked startling Harry.

The young former Veela turned around to see his godfather "oh hey there Uncle Remus I'm doing fine! thanks for asking." he lied giving a fake smile.

The werewolf within Remus knew that the boy was lying but he didn't want to force Harry to reveal what was really wrong with him. Remus let out a sigh but gave a small smile, "well if your sure Harry I was worried since you haven't talked to anyone so far. You even ignored Draco, the Veela prince."

Harry sighed as he sat down on the back steps of the manor "its just I don't want to be a Veela anymore Remus I hate it." he said strongly in a feared tone.

"WHAT?" Remus said in a shocked tone. "But Harry why ever not being a Veela is a high honor everyone knows that. Why would you not want to be a Veela? after all your going to come into your inheritence today so you really dont have a choice."

He was the met with a laugh from his godson. He didn't know what Harry found so funny about his inheritence and to tell you the truth it was really freaking him out.

"I won't be a Veela because I already came into my inheritence this morning." Harry smirked darkly.

"You did?" the werewolf asked.

Remus didn't know that his godson had already come into his Veela inheritence and truth be told he was now having trouble believing it since Harry doesn't even have his wings or any of the feminine traits of the Veela.

"Harry no need to lie because I can see that you don't have any of the traits yet" he said softly but firmly since he didn't like being lied to.

"Uncle Remus the reason I don't show the traits is because I rejected my Veela when I went through the transformation this morning" he said coldly not giving a damn. "My Veela is now imprisioned within my mindscape forever chained until its so weak it will die out."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he shouted angrily.

He was furious that Harry would imprision his own magical creature within the confines of his soul. Remus at first didn't like being a werewolf but came to grips with it when he learned of all the protection and powerful magic that came with it all. Plus after he accepted it he became great friends with his wolf and ever since then the bond made Remus a force to be reckoned with. But here his godson did the most unholiest of acts against a magical creature he rejected the Veela itself and is now keeping it prisioner which was not tolerable in his opinion.

"Harry of all stupid things you've done this is the most horrible. do you have any idea of what your future will be if any of the Veela find out" said Remus frantically.

Harry scoffed shocking his godfather, "like I give a damn I'd rather be an outcast after all as I told my Veela I will marry for love and love alone I won't let anyone choose for me." he growled as he pounded his fist on the back step making a hole in the steps. "besides they will just think the Veela genes had skipped a generation with me, after all I'm the first Veela in existence to reject the Veela genes and I am proud that I did."

Remus sighed as he couldn't even stand sight of his godson right now. A boy that willingly imprisioned his own creature all because he wanted to be normal. Many witches and wizards always wanted to carry creature blood which was a high honor and those that didn't were known as creature haters as some of them work at the Ministry of Magic.

"Well then Harry I hope you're happy now!" Remus stated in a firm yet disappointed tone of voice. "But don't come crying to me when things go wrong after all we werewolves are allies to the Veela nation and we respect them."

Harry just waved him off as Remus growled and sat up and headed back to the party. The young boy didn't care what his so called godfather said. Harry wanted to be normal and that's what he will be, he could deal with being the outcast of the Veela nation. Either way he was going to live out his life as best as he could without Lady Fate beating down his back.

Back at the party Lady Narcissa was talking to Lily as they were discussing their children. Lily explained how proud she was of her children and that they would bring great honor to the Potter name. Narcissa however wanted to talk about Harry for she herself was a full blooded Veela and for some strange reason she couldn't sense any Veela within the boy.

"Lily dear don't you ever worry about your youngest son?" Narcissa asked as she looked to see Harry sitting on the back steps of the manor.

"Well of course I do Cissy if anything happened to any of my children I will do anything to destroy those that want to get rid or hurt my babies." said Lily with a growl that came from her Veela.

"No darling flower I meant his behavior, has he been acting strangely?" she said with a groan.

Lily thought for a minute until she remembered that Harry was always a seclusive child, "now that you mention it my baby he's always so quiet and never really asks for anything. He's so calm and collective."

"Really anything else?" Cissy asked.

Lily sighed and nodded, "yes I do he's never shown up for any of his lessons on Veelas. He's only shown up for lessons about other magical creatures for some strange reason. But I can't really blame him, I mean if he likes something more than others than who am I to judge."

Narcissa had to agree with her niece for some reason but something in the back of her head was telling her that something was not right and that she should investigate what it was. Soon her husband as called everyone to the great hall of the manor to gather around the Potter children as they begin their transformation. She left with her niece as they headed to the great hall to watch the new Veela come into fruition. She could see her great niece and nephew showing great pride in this glorious occassion. Charles was super excited as she could see upon the expression on his face which was a look of pride. Diana was the same way as she was just as excited as her brother, she was looking forward to this day since she was little and soon she will be the pride of the Potter family. The Lady Malfoy was so proud of them however she had begun to notice that young Harry was missing.

 _'That's weird young Hadrian hasn't shown up'_ Cissy said looking around for the missing raven headed boy.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting" said Remus dragging Harry towards the great hall. "I had to get Hadrian who was outside on the back porch."

Harry grumbled as he was dragged from his quiet place and back into the crowded hall of Potter Manor. He so desperatly wanted to leave but according to Veela law all new Veela must be presented upon their seventh birthday to go through their transformation.

 _'Lets get this over with'_ Harry grumbled as he stood next to his older siblings.

Lucius walked up to them and then faced the crowd, "welcome all wizards, witches, and magical creatures of all kinds today on this glorious day we welcome Charles Alexander Potter, Diana Leah Potter, and Hadrian Morgana Potter as they go through their transformation."

The crowd cheered as they were excited to see a glorious thing mostly James and Lily who were the most proud of their kids as they were clapping loudly letting out loud cheers. Soon the clock struck 11 A.M which was when the children offically turn seven. When the clock chimed for the eleventh time the children began to go through their transformation. Charles was in great pain as he rolled around the floor as his skin became a soft beautiful tan, his hair grew a more vibrant red that rivalled Lily's hair color. Upon his back sprouted night black wings which were the traits of a submissive Veela. Diana went through the same pain as her brothers as her hair grew longer till it reached her waist, her eyes glowed a brighter green which was as pure as emeralds. Her wings that sprouted upon her back were pitch snow white colored which meant she was a dominant Veela.

When everyone's gaze fell upon young Harry nothing happened for some strange reason. Many of them thought that he was just a late bloomer as they waited for a few minutes. But soon those minutes turned to hours as three hours went by and still nothing happened. Harry soon grunted which got everyone's attention making them think he was about to change until he got up and smiled.

"sorry it was just a stomach ache." laughed Harry.

James and Lily were shocked they couldn't believe that their youngest son Harry didn't transform like his older siblings. Lily thought something must have gone wrong when he was born, however James had a different theory he believed that the Veela gene had somehow skipped Harry. After another hour had passed Lucius stood up to get the crowd's attention.

"My fellow magical brothers and sisters I welcome our new Veela Charles Alexander Potter a submissive Veela and Diana Leah Potter a dominant Veela." Lucius praised as everyone cheered and clapped.

"What about young Hadrian?" Amelia Bones asked.

Lucius looked towards the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and smiled, "well it seems that the Veela genes have skipped young Hadrian and therefore he didn't inherit the genes from his Veela parents."

"Does that mean he's a dud?" asked Sirius. "I thought Veela always transform whether they are full, half, or quarter"

"That's true Sirius" said Lucius. "It seems that this young lad is the first Veela in existence that didn't inherit the genes but the good news is he still carries the blood of the Veela. So even if he's not a Veela he can still breed more with his mate."

Charles and his sister were shocked beyond belief that their baby brother didn't inherit the genes. They always talked about being Veelas together and now they won't be able to. Diana feared that when she and her older brother get their allure power at age eleven they would allure their brother into mating with them which was something she and her brother would never wish upon their younger sibling. Yesterday when they were discussing what Veela they would be like Elemental Veela, Submissive Veela, or Dominant Veela, Charles believed that his brother would have been a submissive like he was.

 _'Poor little bro I would have thought he would have become a Veela maybe a submissive one like me'_ Charles thought sadly now that his brother has to live in a world of Veelas where he would never be fully able to live within.

 _'I hope Harry will be okay with not being a Veela'_ thought Diana. _'I hope he won't become jealous of us like how Aunt Petunia was jealous of our mother for having magic and she didn't.'_

Harry sighed a breath of relief as he looked to see Remus shaking his head in disappointment and anger but he just brushed it off as it didn't matter. James and Lily quickly rushed over to their children and hugged them, well only Charles and Diana because they were proud of their children for becoming full fledged Veela. After they hugged their children they looked towards Harry as James knelt down to his youngest son and gently patted his head.

"Hey prongslet I'm sorry you didn't inherit the Veela gene." he said sadly as he took Harry's silence as a way of saying that's he's not happy.

"But hey you still carry Veela blood within you so any descendant of yours will be Veelas" smiled Lily as she hugged him. Truth was Lily and James were hoping that all of their children would be Veela but two out of three were good enough for them.

Harry gave a fake smile, "your right mom I may not have inherited the gene but I still carry the blood so I'm technically still a Veela." he laughed. But that was a lie for he discovered that when he imprisioned his own Veela in chains in his mindscape that alone was slowly removing the Veela blood and genes from his body. If any of the Veela found out then Harry would either be hated and cast out of the Veela nation or be forced to accept and release his imprisioned Veela spirit.

The rest of the celebration was now in full swing as all of Diana and Charles' friends were congratulating them for their success. The twins thanked them as they were getting a little embarassed. The only thing on their mind was their little brother Harry and how they wanted to be there and comfort him. When their friends finally left they looked around the room for Harry but couldn't find him anywhere. They thought he left the manor to deal with his disappointment of not becoming a full fledged Veela and decided to leave him alone to calm down.

It was almost 11:00 PM as Harry and his siblings were getting ready for bed as they were exhausted from the party. Charles wished his siblings a good night. Diana and Hadrian did the same as they retired to their rooms. When Hadrian was finished changing into his pajamas he laid in his bed with a happy smile, he saved himself from going through the Veela inheritence that scared him since he found out about the Veela race. He was proud of his accomplishment and now he can live safely with the fact that he can finally fall in love with the person that he himself chooses.

All of the guests left the manor a couple of hours earlier leaving James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and the king of the Veela nation and his family. The Veelas and their friends were sitting in the living room as they were discussing Lord and Lady Potters new Veela children and their future.

"James you must be so proud of your twins right now?" Lucius said calmly.

Lord Potter nodded happily with pride in his expression, "I am indeed our majesty I have never been more proud of them then I am now."

"It's a shame that young Hadrian didn't inherit the Veela genes he would have been the most beautiful Veela since Morgana LeFay." the king stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well its simple" answered Cissy. "Morgana LeFay was the most beautful Veela in all of history not to mention the most powerful. Plus when I looked at Harry I could see a lot of Morgana in him, I think he might be the reincarnation of her."

"He may not be a full Veela but he's still beautiful in his own right" said Draco as if he was defending the non Veela. "after all remember what the Muggles say beauty is only skin deep"

"So true" laughed Sirius. "I'm sure the pup will find his mate whether he is a Veela or not"

 _'You have no idea how wrong you are Sirius'_ Remus thought to himself. _'that ungrateful brat won't be able to find his mate at all since he rejected his Veela, which also makes it hard for Harry's life mate to find him.'_ he let out a silent growl since he was still angry at Hadrian.

"You think he might be a late bloomer" Cissy suggested. "Could it be that he'll come into his Veela inheritence later in his life."

"Maybe or maybe not darling Cissy" smiled Lucius. "Every Veela has transformed on their seventh birthday there has never been a late bloomer. But we will see if I am wrong or not" He then turned towards the Potters. "Thank you for hosting this celebration James and Lily."

James bowed his head in respect "its an honor your highness"

"Come Draco and Narcissa we must be heading home." Lucius stated firmly but softly as they headed towards the exit of the manor. As they exited the manor Draco's Veela was reacting as if his mate was within the manor. But for some reason it could not locate or sense its mate and it was starting to hurt the spirit. The royal Veelas apparated back to the Veela kingdom where they retired for the night.

 **There you go everyone my very first Harry Creature Inheritence story hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter of the story hope you all enjoy it.**

 **July 30, 1989**

After that night of the Potter children's seventh birthday two years ago, James and Lily soon became so swept up in their pride of their new veela children. While the young Charles and Diana received all of their attention, their youngest son Hadrian Morgana Potter was pushed to the back and slowly lost all of the love that they had. Hadrian lived in a small bedroom which he didn't seem to mind as it was close to the family library where he spent most of his time. He would usually head out to Flourish and Blotts to buy books about all the other magical creatures of the magical world such as _'Magical Creature and their Customs by Selina Weasley'_ and _'The World of Vampires by Adrian Nott'_.

His parents never noticed his trips to the bookshop not even his own siblings noticed as they were busy trying to keep reporters and fans away from them. Hadrian had tried many times to get his parents attention but whatever he tried it never seemed to get their attention, not even when he studied Ancient Runes and Charms which was his mother's greatest subjects.

 _'Why won't they notice me?'_ Hadrian said to himself sinking into his chair at his desk. _"Just because I'm not a veela doesn't mean they should ignore me. I did everything I could think off and they don't care. Not even my siblings think I'm worth it."_ he cried as he remembered that day.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Charles and Diana were heading to the second floor to the library where they knew that Harry was spending most of his time. Sure they knew that studying was important but too much of it wasn't good for a child's devolpment. Charles had been trying to get his little brother to play Quidditch with him for weeks and everytime he got the same answer like _'I'm busy with my studies'_ or _'I can't maybe some other time'_. It was infuriating to say the least that Hadrian didn't want to spend time with his siblings.

"Hadrian needs to stop studying and enjoy life a bit more" said Charles harshly. "I mean you can only be a kid once and he needs to enjoy what his childhood can give him."

Diana nodded in agreement with her brother, "I hear you Charlie, ever since our seventh birthday Harry has become distant not only to us but our friends as well."

Which was true ever since Hadrian didn't recieve the Veela inheritence he's kept himself distant. Worse than that he wouldn't even talk to Fleur Delacour, their cousin from their great grandmother Chantel Potter nee Delacour's side of the family. Fleur and Harry were very close when they were babies but now Hadrian couldn't even stand the sight of her. It angered Diana that her own brother would treat Fleur like she wasn't even worth it.

 _'Harry needs to learn that life isn't fair and that he needs to treat others as equals'_ Diana growled as she hated her baby brother's attitude towards everyone else.

Upon reaching the library's large Mahogany doors that were etched with golden carving around the edges of the door Charles knocked on the door.

"Hadrian it's Charlie open up" he said sternly but softly.

When their was no response from their brother Diana was the next to try as she knocked a little harder hoping Harry would answer but still nothing. Getting a little peeved the eldest Potter child kicked down the door to see their brother in the center reading thousands upon thousands of books that were piled around him. Noticing their brother was studying they could also see him raise his head as he spoke.

"You know it's considered rude barging in without an invitation" Hadrian replied.

Deciding to let that go Charles approached him demanding that he stopped with his constant studying and join him and their sister in a game of Quidditch. Harry was amused at his brother's stubborn and arrogant behavior that reminded him of their father James.

"Sorry but I prefer my books go find someone else to play with you" he responded in his best respectful tone.

Diana growled as she grabbed the book from his brother's hands and forced Harry to look at her, "Harry I can't stand this anymore. You've changed and not for the better, if its about the inheritance than get over it."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT GARBAGE DIANA!" he yelled.

"Language Hadrian" scolded Diana.

"Oh shut up why can't you understand that I have better things to do, I have my education to think about. I dont have time for silly sports" the youngest Potter replied.

"QUIDDITCH IS NOT A SILLY SPORT ITS AN AWESOME SPORT THAT HONES YOUR FLYING SKILLS." Charles snarled, offended that Harry would insult the greatest sport in the world.

"Yeah don't care" Harry yawned.

Diana released her brother from her grip and stepped back, "you've changed Harry and I don't like it. Hell you won't even talk to our cousin Fleur. Last I checked you two were as close as siblings maybe even more"

Harry looking over a shelf of books on Advanced Creature Magic sighed "That's in the past plus you wouldn't understand. Besides its not even your buisness to interfere with mine." He stopped at a book that was labelled 'Angelic and Demonic Magic' and took it to the center desk.

"Then make us understand!" demanded Diana wanting to know what she could do to understand her brother.

"Forget it Diana just drop it" replied Harry as he got back to his reading.

Charles getting tired of his brother's bad attitude sent a small stinging hex which hit Harry with full force. Hadrian winced as he let out a shocked cry. He toppled over his seat as it felt like being poked with sharp needles.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE HARRY, WE ONLY WANT TO BOND WITH YOU LIKE SIBLINGS DO!. BUT YOU KEEP AVOIDING US LIKE WE DON'T MATTER!" screamed Charles as he released the hex.

Hadrian panted as he slowly started to pick himself up from the floor and back into his chair, he looks up at his brother and sister, his emerald green eyes flaring as they matched the very shade of the Avada Kedavra curse. His breathing was a little low but that didn't bother him.

"You know what Harry I'm done" Charles responded shocking him. "I've tried to be a good brother to you, and all you do is just avoid me and our sister!. You want to be secrative and isolated fine! then I'll give you what you want!" he said turning around and leaving the library.

Diana watched her older brother leave as she turned to look at Harry, "You've got a lot to think about!" she growled. "We won't bother you anymore just like you always wanted" She then left the library in search of her older brother.

The youngest Potter child's heart clenched, it hurt more than ever but he couldn't tell them why he avoided them. But what could he say, that he hated all Veelas even though it was true. He began to see the price he paid for wanting to not be a Veela. But he thought his siblings were just blowing off steam and that everything would go back to normal.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Ever since that incident in the library things were never the same between him, Charles and Diana. Charles never again asked him to join him for a game of Quidditch, Diana never included him in their games that they used to play. In fact they began to avoid him like he did to them. His heart felt like breaking but it was the price he had to pay to keep his secret but was it worth it? was this really worth it to be a normal wizard.

 _ **"HAHAHA YOU FOOL SEE WHAT YOUR CHOICE OF IMPRISIONING ME HAS COST YOU!"**_ his Veela spirit said laughing at his host's miserable life so far.

"Quiet you mangy beast I'll find a way to remove you mark my words" Harry retaliated.

 _ **"STILL GOING ON ABOUT DESTROYING ME, YOU FORGET THAT IN ORDER TO DESTROY ME YOU WOULD HAVE TO DIE!"** _ it responded in a angry tone.

"If death is the only way then I would take it" Harry grinned. "However i'm still researching other ways to remove you"

"HAHAHA still studious I see" a voice laughed startling Harry as he looked up to see the portrait of Morgana, the woman that he was named after.

Harry placed down his books and smiled "Lady Morgana I didn't know that you had a portrait here in Potter Manor. Not to say its an honor but I always wanted to meet the woman I was named after."

Morgana laughed as she was surprised at the eagerness of the young raven haired child. "I can tell by the way your acting" she smiled before her smile faltered. "But I see that you are troubled. I saw the incident you and your siblings had a few days ago, care to tell me about it"

Hadrian stiffened wondering if he should tell the most powerful Veela in the world his secret. He's kept it secret as best he could within the past two years, but could he risk the rage of Morgana if she knew. Seeing as she was just a portrait it was the less of the two evils. After all he'd rather be scolded by Morgana than his parents especially the Veela nation if they found out. With a loud sigh he sat down in his chair and began to tell the secret he desperatly tried to keep from everyone else.

"Lady Morgana what I am about to tell you will both shock and anger you" he said calmly.

"Well see about that young Hadrian after all its not that easy to get me angry" she responded darkly.

Harry shivered at the tone but didn't show the fear that he was experiencing, "As you know the Potter family have always had Veela blood since Alexander Potter first married a Veela back in 1305."

"I understand that giving he told me that in this very room" Morgana replied.

"Well you see when I was five years old mother and father told my brother, sister, and I about the Veela nation that we were apart of. At first I was amazed and in awe at how powerful and awesome they sounded. I mean they were powerful warriors that protect what they love no matter what happens." Harry chuckled.

Morgana nodded "that's true its what we Veela do, after all we treasure what we love and will die to protect them"

"Haha yeah thats true however after everything we were meant to be told about the Veela I got a little curious so I looked through the Potter Library about the Veela. After all like you said I am a studious person" he said a little embarassed.

"And what did you find?" she wondered.

"I researched that Veela once they reach maturity which is the age of 11 they begin hunting for their partners" he said with a soft but slightly disgusted tone which Morgana noticed.

"Its what we do Hadrian our magic guides us to the one or ones that complete us, after all there are many types of Veela, their is Dark Veela, Light Veela, Dominant Veela, Submissive Veela, and finally the extremely rare Elemental Veela."

Harry interuppted her looking confused, "Lady Morgana why are Elemental Veela so rare?" he wanted to know due to him being one.

"Well Hadrian the reason Elemental Veela are so rare is because they control every element in the world. But they appear once every thousand years. The ability to manipulate all elements, a heal factor that surpasses measley magical healing, and Aura sight, the ability to see magic to detect who is good or evil. Not to mention they have potent magic which is also a rarity."

"Wow" said Harry amazed at what he was told.

"Why do you ask?" she asked confused.

"Because I am one Lady Morgana" he said shocking the powerful Veela.

"YOUR AN ELEMENTAL VEELA? but how can that be? you don't have any of the signs of being one" she said shockingly.

The young raven haired child winced, "um...that's because on the dawn of my seventh birthday I came into my inheritance and I...I...I..." he stuttered.

"WHAT IS IT HARDRIAN OUT WITH IT!" she roared.

"I renounced my Veela and its now held prisoner within my mind" he yelled back.

Morgana's eyes went wide eyed as she sputtered. No words could express the shock that she was feeling. An Elemental Veela is born once every thousand years, they were the most powerful Veela in the world which was why only two or three are born to keep the balance between the other Veelas. It was a gift to the Veela nation for the Elementals were known for keeping the peace between them. But here in front of her was an Elemental who renounced his gift.

"HADRIAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF" she scolded.

"As I told my godfather Remus Lupin, I will not subject myself to seek someone that I don't love. If I do find someone I want them to love me for me not because of my allure that you Veela have. I want to marry for love and who I marry should be my choice and my choice alone, surely you understand that" Hadrian scolded back.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT HARRY" she screamed. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT ELEMENTAL VEELAS ARE TO US? THEY ARE THE MOST POWERFUL OUT OF THE ENTIRE RACE. THEY BRING PEACE BETWEEN THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF VEELA WHICH ALSO ANOTHER REASON WHY THEY ARE SO RARE. THE OTHER VEELA LOOK UP TO THEM FOR GUIDANCE."

"Haven't you been listening you old woman I make my own fate, I make my own destiny" snarled Harry. "I don't care how rare I am. I read a little on Elementals and only two or three are born every thousand years, so go find them and leave me be. I WILL NOT BE CHAINED TO THE FATE OF THE VEELA! I AM MY OWN PERSON!"

Lady LeFay admitted that the boy had the balls to stand up to her, the most powerful Veela. If she was stll alive she would have destroyed him with a flick of her wrist. However the boy that stood before her wasn't a cowering little brat that fell to the power of her anger. No what she saw was a boy who took his own destiny into his own hands, shattering the chains of fate that confined his soul to the Veela nation.

"I got to admit you got guts kid, you remind me so much of me when I was your age." she chuckled. "But what will you do when the Veela nation find out?"

The young boy laughed and gave her a grin, "Leave that to me, I'll get to that when we cross that bridge."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cleaning up the books the young former veela opened the doors to reveal his father and mother. They were dressed in their formal robes, the usual red and gold gryffindor type robes. Harry groaned, he was one of those people who couldn't stand the whole Gryffindor fashion sense. He prefered either Slytherin or Ravenclaw colors, heck he even preferred Hufflepuff colors to Gryffindor.

"Greetings father and mother what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Harry its time for the birthday party" James smiled. "so get on your best Gryffindor party clothes"

Lily smiled and agreed as she didn't notice her son's disgusted look, "thats right Harry you don't want to miss the biggest party of the year"

The young boy groaned but kept up his act as he gave a fake smile, "of course I'll be right down after all like you said its the biggest party of the year" he laughed as he left to his room to change.

 _ ***Potter Manor Living Room***_

Harry stood next to his brother and sister as he was dressed elegantly for the birthday party. He wore a silky red shirt, and black dress pants, and best yet he wore dark velvet blue Ravenclaw robes. His brother was wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants along with his Gryffindor robes. His sister Diana, wore a red and gold dress like her mother. She looked like a minature version of her mother.

Soon guests began to arrive and Harry knew how the day was going to be. Lily answered the door and greeted everyone as the guests came to greet Charles and Diana but they paid no mind to Hadrian not even Sirius or Remus, who was still angry at the boy for his crime against his Veela. Hadrian's siblings shook their hands with a smile showing how much they were enjoying themselves now that their friends were here. Once everyone greeted them the eldest Potter children left their youngest sibling to be with their friends just like they knew Harry wanted.

Harry sat upon the couch avoiding the Veela that were trying to talk to him. The Veela thought that Harry was shy or that he was embarrassed to be around them when he's not even a Veela himself. Taking out a book he began to read as everyone else was enjoying the party.

Across from the room Narcissa was gazing down at Harry. She was shocked that the boy wasn't talking to anyone or having fun with the other children. She knew how studious the boy was, but she never thought he would do that at his own birthday party. Children should be having fun with other kids their own age she thought not study and waste their life away. She then turned towards her niece.

"Lily darling it seems Harry isn't playing or talking with the other children." Narcissa said concerningly.

The Potter Matriach was shocked as her gaze turned to her youngest son. She saw a few children trying to talk to Harry but he was just ignoring them. The children left after a few attempts to talk to him which made Lily rise from her seat and walk over to her quiet son.

"Hadrian put that book down its your birthday, you need to communicate and make friends with kids around your age." Lily scolded.

Harry groaned, "mother please I don't have time I have my future to think about I must train my mind so when I reach Hogwarts I'll be educationally prepared."

Lily's eye twitched, "Hadrian Morgana Potter! studying can wait. I won't have my son become a complete egg head. Now go out there and talk to the other children."

Seeing that there was no way to change his controlling mother's mind he gave up and agreed "alright mother lets get this over with." he groaned as he headed into the foyer.

Lily sighed _'honestly what is wrong with that boy'_ as she headed back to talk with her aunt.

Charles was talking with his best friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom as the youngest Weasley boy saw the scene between Lily and her son Harry. He looked towards his best friend.

"Hey Charles what's the matter with your brother Harry? he just sat there on the couch reading a book ignoring everyone else here. Seems like he thinks he's too good for us, why do you even put up with him?" he asked arrogantly.

The eldest Potter sighed, "don't worry about that brat he's doesn't care about anyone but himself. I've tried many times to spend time with Harry but he always turns me away."

"thats terrible" said Neville.

"Not only that Diana tried many times to include him in games that we all use to play when we were little. But he even turned her down stating that he was to busy or he had to study." Charles replied sadly.

"Wow I'm sorry you guys have to put up with an ungrateful brat for a brother" said Ron comforting Charles.

Charles smiled at his friends, "Its okay I just wish I knew the reason why Harry keeps avoiding everyone"

"you and me both Charlie" Diana responded as she and her friends Luna and Draco follow her. "But its our birthday dear brother we should have fun lets worry about that brat later."

"Yeah its a party after all" laughed Ron.

Charles put Harry at the back of his mind and nodded. It was a party and he should be having the time of his life. Draco however stood back as his Veela was somehow sensing his mate nearby. His instincts were pulling him towards the quiet Potter boy. He gasped as he thought to himself wondering if Harry Potter was truely his life mate.

 _'Could Harry be the one?'_ he asked himself before shaking his head. _'No I have to be wrong Harry couldn't be my mate but somehow my Veela is screaming out to him. I better see for myself'_

Harry was by the dessert table having a fudge brownie as he was talking to Viktor Krum, a second year Durmstrang student. The bulgarian student was pretty cool in Harry's opinion considering he was quite the studious student like himself. Not to mention he was kinda cute as well. The young boy quickly shook his head shaking the thoughts out of his head.

 _'No bad Hadrian don't think like that! your to young to think about love'_ he groaned shaking his thoughts away.

A hand was placed on his shoulders as young Hadrian looked up at Viktor. He blushed as he was a little embarrassed. He let out a little giggle as he apologized to Viktor for acting a little strange, but the young student laughed himself telling him no harm done.

"So tell me young Harry what is your favorite subject?" Viktor asked sitting on the couch.

Hadrian smiled as he joined him as he told him that his favorite subjects was Charms and Potions. He was a huge fan of the Potion Master Severus Snape-Prince. To be able to create such powerful potions at such a young age was truely an amazing accomplishment and Harry was hoping to one day rival Severus in potion making. His other idol was Flitwick, one of the greatest duelist in the world to rival that of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Hadrian's favorite aunt and a master of Charms.

"I want to one day rival Severus in potions, heck I want to surpass Flitwick and my aunt Bellatrix in dueling and charms." he said excitingly.

Viktor laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, "well I know that you'll be a great wizard one day. Stay true to your dreams and never give up."

Hadrian felt strange as his heart was pumping, his breathing was racing. His palms were a little sweaty. It was something he never felt before, a very powerful feeling towards the young Bulgarian. It then settled in his mind he was falling in love with Viktor Krum.

 _'Can it be? am I really falling for the Durmstrang prodigy Viktor Krum'_ he asked himself.

The young nine year old was a little quiet which Viktor noticed. The young student wondered what the boy was thinking about. Young Harry looked up at him and smiled as he asked him if he wanted to go over some Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"Of course I'd love to study with you" Viktor laughed. "lets get started."

He then gasped as Harry suddenly sat in his lap. He wondered why Harry would do that but for some reason he didn't really mind as the young boy looked up at him, his emerald eyes showing off a radiant glow.

 _'such beautiful eyes'_ Viktor said to himself taking into the beauty of Harry's eyes.

Draco stopped as he saw Harry in the lap of the Durmstrang student. He let out a small growl, for some reason he didn't like seeing his Harry in someone else's lap.

"How dare my Harry sit in Viktor's lap" he growled. "Wait my Harry? what I am saying?"

Draco wondered what was going through his mind. Why should he worry about someone else being with Harry. He tried to deny it but his Veela was screaming and growling, demanding him to take back their Harry. The Veela prince wonderd why he suddenly wanted to hug and protect the youngest Potter boy. It took him long to realize that Harry Potter was his life mate. He finally found his other half, the one that he will love and protect. He snarled as he headed towards his mate, with the confidence and bravery within him he was finally ready to fight for what was his.

"Harry get off of Viktor's lap and come over here immediately." Draco demanded causing the entire room to look at him. "Your my mate Harry Potter, no one else will dare lay a hand on what's mine."

Hadrian growled as he didn't move from Viktor's lap instead he wrapped his arms around the bulgarian's waist, "bug off Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere with you. Plus I am not your mate I don't even like you."

Viktor for some reason snarled as he tightened his arms around Harry, the young Draken felt like he had to protect the young boy. For you see drakens despised Veelas for many generations, in fact the reason being was because the last Veela king murdered the draken Queen who refused to marry him even though she was his mate. Ever since the murder drakens and Veela were always at war. His mouth pulled into a snarl as he glared at Draco.

"I believe the Potter boy made his point quite clear you feathered freak, Harry doesn't want to leave with you" he snarled as his dragon eyes shined through his eyes.

Harry gasped in surprise, the boy that he was falling in love with was a draken. He knew that drakens were very rare like the Elemental Veela. But he was shocked that he was talking to one. Regardless for some reason he felt more safe in his arms than with Draco.

"Silence you filthy draken!" Draco sneered. "You will hand over my mate this instant or I will kill you"

"What is going on here?" Lucius demanded as he rushed over to his son's side.

"Harry is my mate father, my Veela is calling out to him." he demanded.

Lucius looked over at the young Potter boy with a smile, "well this is quite the surprise Hadrian I always knew that you were a special child even without the inheritance. Congrats little one to being my son's mate."

"NO!" Harry screamed shocking everyone even Lucius.

"Now Harry you can't escape this, your the soul bond to the prince of the Veela" said James sternly. "Its the greatest honor that anyone could recieve, your mated to the heir of the royal veela family."

"I will not be the mate to someone I despise" he growled. "I hate Draco! I will never love him."

Lucius couldn't believe the words that come out of his nephew's mouth. He secretly was mad that someone would deny his son especially the boy who might be the reincarnation of Morgana LeFay.

"Harry listen to me you may hate Draco but you will learn to love him in time." he said trying to stay calm.

"NO! MY HEART BELONGS TO ANOTHER I WILL NEVER LOVE THAT BASTARD!" he screamed loudly.

James and Lucius were beyond angry at the boys defiance. Lucius was keeping himself from killing his disobediant nephew, the same with James Potter. The Potter lord was seething that his son would dare refuse the royal prince.

"Harry regardless who you are in love with, the Veela nation always makes sure that the Veela mate remembers their place." growled James.

"Fuck you!" Hardrian replied.

Lucius step forward, "there is nothing you can do, the veela nation always makes sure that the Veela has their mates for life."

"How do you intend to stop me?" the boy snarled.

"Simple you see your not the only one who defied the Veela." smirked Lucius. "Years ago there was a Muggleborn girl who a submissive to a dominant Veela. When she defied the Veela stating that she was engaged to someone else the nation invaded her home town and killed the man she was to marry including his family, along with the girl's muggle family. The girl soon was forced to marry the Veela even though she threatened to murder the Veela nation so many times. That defiant girl soon began to hate her mate and prevented him from ever mating with her."

"Nice work I salute her at least she stood up for herself." he smirked.

Narcissa growled, "you insolant brat because of that the Veela perished from a broken heart and the Muggleborn girl left the kingdom never to be seen again. So you see you defiant boy a Veela needs his or her mate or they will die without them you got that."

Harry scoffed "I don't care I will protect who I love so leave me alone and let me talk with my friends alright."

Draco took a hold of Harry's arm as he tried to pull him away from Viktor until a loud SLAP echoed through out the room. The Veela prince looked up at Harry in shock as he held his cheek.

"Harry...wha...why?" he asked while holding back some tears that were falling.

"I said it before and I will say it again Draco I don't love you! I will never love you! so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled as he left the room but not before bowing his head in apology to Viktor thanking him for the fun time.

Viktor nodded his head in return as he let the young child leave to vent out some of his anger from his encounter with the pompous Veela prince. He left to tend to his buisness as he passed Draco who was being helped to his feet by Charles and Neville.

Draco accepted their help as he was taken to a seat where his mother Narcissa was tending to him. Draco was hurt not just physically but emotionally. His mate, his loving little emerald has denied him it was hurting him so much. Lucius who knew that his son needed immediate attention declared the party over much to the displeasure of everyone else.

 _ ***Potter Manor Harry's Bedroom***_

Harry was venting out his anger throwing anything that he could get his hands on. He was absolutely infuriated with anger. He wanted to prevent himself from being bonded to Draco but somehow that didn't work. He knew that he would get in trouble for attacking a member of the royal veela family but he didn't care.

"God damn it I can't believe that I have to suffer this." he cried. "I want to be free!" he looked up at the sky as he screamed.

His veela within his mind was smirking. It felt like it won the battle against Harry. " _ **see you fool no one can resist me"**_

The distraught boy looked up to the sky again as tears streamed down his cheeks. The sun shined bright as it reflected his emerald eyes.

"GOD" he cried as he gazed up at the sun. "GOD!...GOD!..GOD!" he screamed louder. "I WANT TO BE FREE PLEASE"

Suddenly a voice rang through the room and it felt warm and full of hope and wonder. He heard the voice from behind him as he gazed up upon the figure. The figure he could tell was female she wore medievil armor as her glorious wings shined like never before. The figure he could tell was an Angel as the holy figure approached him.

 **"Be not afraid young one I mean you no harm. The Lord God has heard your prayers and have sent me to set you free from your bondage that binds you to the Veela race."**

"You can do that?" he asked hopefully. "you can set me free?"

She nodded her head to answer him, **"yes I can as the Lord God has decreed you shall ascend to a higher calling one that you will have the freedom to choose your own path. You will become an Angel."**

Harry was shocked beyond belief that he was chosen to ascend to the holiest race in existance. But wait shouldn't he have to die to become one. "my lady I..."

 **"Please call me Joan"** she smiled.

Harry stood in disbelief as his idol was standing there in front of him, "Your Joan of Arc, my idol, my role model its an honor to meet you" he said getting to his knees and bowing.

Joan smiled, **"Rise young one do not grovel at my feet we are all equal here"**

The young boy rose to his feet as he smiled and stood firm, "of course I'm sorry." he smiled sheepishly getting a chuckle from the angel.

 **"From what I understand you are soul bonded to a Veela, and one you despise am I correct?"** Joan asked.

Getting a nod in response to her question made her accept the answer. She then told him that once he becomes an angel he will no longer be a Veela and will the right to choose what his life path will be. It was his choice and his alone but once he makes the choice there was no turning back.

Looking back on his life so far since the inheritance rejection Harry's family and friends have been avoiding him and now that they know that he has rejected Draco things were going to be worse for him. But he wanted to marry for love and love alone. So with a strong heart he made his choice.

"Joan of Arc I hearby take your offer, I want to become an Angel." he declared.

Joan smiled as she let the Lord speak through her, **"I AM THE LORD YOUR GOD AND I HAVE HEARD YOUR PRAYERS. I HAVE COME DOWN TO DELIVER YOU FROM THE TERRIBLE FATE THAT WILL SOON ENDURE."**

Harry bowed his head, "My lord isn't magic against your law? the muggles say that witchcraft is evil in your eyes."

 **"MY CHILD MAGIC IS ONLY EVIL IN MY EYES WHEN OTHERS USE IT TO INFLICT HARM ON ONE ANOTHER!."** God stated. **"MAGIC IS A PART OF THE WORLD THAT I MYSELF MADE, ITS LIKE GOOD AND EVIL YOU CAN'T HAVE ONE WITHOUT THE OTHER."**

"So its like Magic and Science" Hadrian asked.

 **"THAT'S RIGHT MAGIC AND SCIENCE GO HAND IN HAND JUST LIKE THE TWO WORLDS HERE ON EARTH."** God replied. **"AND SOON ONE DAY THE TWO WORLDS THAT REMAIN SEPERATE WILL COME AS ONE"**

"But what about the Veela if they find out who my heart belongs to they will murder him and his family like they did that Muggleborn girl." he said fearfully.

 **"THE VEELA WILL NOT BRING HARM TO YOU YOUNG SOUL FOR THEIR LIVES ARE WITHIN MY HANDS, I KNOW THEIR WAYS AS I HAVE SINCE THEY WERE FIRST CREATED!. WHILE MANY ARE LUSTFUL CREATURES AS YOU STATED SO MANY TIMES THERE ARE FEW THAT ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS"** God replied.

"Regardless my lord I wish to be free from my shackled fate please I wish to be an Angel." the boy replied in a respectful tone.

 **"KNEEL YOUNG HADRIAN MORGANA POTTER, DESCENDANT OF MORGANA LEFAY ONCE I LEAVE JOAN'S BODY SHE WILL GRANT YOU MY GIFT THAT WILL GIVE YOU YOUR FREEDOM."** God said calmly.

The young wizard knelt down before the Lord God as his eyes met the face of Joan of Ark who's body glowed as the Lord God left her body.

 **"DO YOU HADRIAN MORGANA POTTER SWEAR UPON YOUR SOUL TO LOVE AND SERVE THE LORD YOUR GOD."** Joan asked.

"I DO" stated Harry.

 **"DO YOU SWEAR TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE AND ALL LIVING CREATURES FROM THE WAYS OF SATAN AND HIS EMPTY PROMISES?"** she demanded.

"I swear it" Harry stated again.

 **"THEN BY THE POWER INVESTED IN GOD, HIS SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT I HEARBY GIVE YOU THE SYMBOL OF HOLYNESS"** Joan stated as she bestowed upon Harry the Angelic wings mark of Heaven as it was branded onto his back.

The magic from the mark soon consumed his whole body and spirit as it seemed itself deep within the confines of the boy's mindscape. The Veela who was chained gasped as he felt the holy magic penetrate the mindscape. Fearing for its life and existance it struggled against the chains. But it was futile as the chains held him down good. He fearfully looked up to see a glowing light as it spoke.

 **"FOUL CREATURE FOR TOO LONG YOU HAVE TRIED TO CONTAMINATE AND BLACKEN THIS POOR CHILD'S SOUL"** God spoke from the light. **'YOU WILL NO LONGER LINGER WITHIN THIS POOR CHILD BE GONE FOUL BEAST"**

The Veela screamed as the black chains turned pure white as the holy magic infused with them causing the Veela great pain. _**"NO I WONT LET IT END THIS WAY I WON'T LET YOU END MY EXISTANCE ALL BECAUSE OF ONE DEFIANT LITTLE CHILD"**_ It screamed as its body was starting to dissolve. _**"NO PLEASE NO! NO! NO!"** _ Soon it faded from existence.

Harry felt it, the Veela spirit that plagued him for so long was now gone forever. He could finally live the life he wanted without a parasite feeding on his doubts. He looked towards Joan as he thanked her over and over.

"Thank you Joan this means a lot to me" he praised.

Joan gave him an acknowledging nod as she smiled, **"Now to see if it worked concentrate on your angelic powers that were bestowed on you, think happy thoughts."**

The young boy nodded as he thought of the draken Viktor Krum, the boy that made him feel happy. Soon the branded mark upon his back glowed a golden color as white wings sprouted out. He gasped in the beauty of them, they were soft and white as snow. They were the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Thank you Joan I promise that I will uphold my mission as an angel" he declared.

 **"I know you will Hadrian good luck and remember the Lord God is with you"** she said before vanishing.

Hadrian sat down on his bed as he could finally rest for the first time in two long years. He fell into a deep slumber as his wings that glowed in the sunlight retracted. He was now soundly asleep dreaming wonderful dreams including one that involved a cute bulgarian.

 _ ***Diagon Alley: England***_

James arrived in Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts. Although it was early in the evening and a few wizards and witches were still around he hurried into the bank to speak to Axeblade about the inheritance of his three children. Walking inside James noticed that there were a few people that the Goblins were attending to, the other goblins noticed him but went back to their work. The Potter lord headed to the office where the Potter Account Manager was residing.

"Greetings Axeblade" greeted James.

"Ah Lord Potter what can I do for you today?" the goblin asked.

"I am here to discuss the inheritance of my chidren, I want to see what my children are entitled too if thats okay?" Lord Potter asked.

Axeblade nodded as his hands came together at the fingers as his elbows rested on his desk. "as you wish I shall retrieve the inheritance files."

The goblin left his desk to retrieve the inheritance files for Charles Alexander Potter, Diana Leah Potter, and finally Hadrian Morgana Potter. A few minutes later the goblin returned to the office with the papers that Lord Potter asked for.

"Here you are Lord Potter here are the files for your children" he said handing Lord Potter the papers.

"thank you Axeblade" James replied with a smile as he looked over the papers.

 _Name: Charles Alexander Potter_

 _Date of birth: July 30, 1980_

 _Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Creature Status: Submissive Veela_

 _Heirships:_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Potter Family Vault: 750 Million Galleons, 540 Thousand Sickles, 200 Thousand Knuts_

 _Peverell Family Vault: 950 Million Galleons, 700 Thousand Sickles 100 Thousand Knuts_

 _Gryffindor Family Vault: 900 Million Galleons 750 Thousand Sickles 300 Knuts_

"That's my boy" James praised. "He's definitely like me in every single way. Now lets see about my little girl" he smiled as he read his daughter's inheritance file.

 _Name: Diana Leah Potter_

 _Date of birth: July 30, 1980_

 _Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter_

 _Creature Status: Dominant Veela_

 _Heirships:_

 _The House of Evans (Maternal)_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _The House of Lupin (Godfather)_

 _Vaults:_

 _Evans Family Vault:_ _650 Thousand Galleons, 100 Sickles, 30 Knuts_

 _Black Family Vault:_ _800 Million Galleons, 798 Sickles 100 Knuts_

 _Lupin Family Vault:_ _500 Thousand Galleons, 200 Sickles, 50 Knuts_

James laughed "she always was Sirius and Remus' favorite godchild. I swear sometimes they spoil her to much. Plus she's a lot like her mother in every sense of the way." He then was about to read Harry's paper, Harry the child that insulted his life mate Draco, the prince of the Veela. James was so embarrassed at what his son did and he was surely going to punish him when he got back from Gringotts.

 _Name: Hadrian Morgana Potter_

 _Date of birth: July 30, 1980_

 _Creature Status: Elemental Veela (renounced) Angel (Full blooded)_

 _Heirships:_

 _The Most Ancient and Dark House of LeFay (Morgana LeFay)_

 _The Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar (Angelic Heritage)_

 _The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc (Joan of Arc)_

 _Vaults:_

 _LeFay Family Vault: 500 Billion Galleons, 700 Million Sickles, 300 Thousand Knuts_

 _Angelstar Family Vault: 900 Billion Galleons, 800 Million Sickles, 100 Million Knuts_

 _Arc Family Vault: 700 Billion Galleons, 250 Million Sickles, 400 Thousand Knuts_

James gasped as he gripped the paper tightly in his hands. His own son was a Elemental Veela, the most powerful and rarest Veela in the world. But how could that be when he didn't even transform like his siblings, unless he already did and never told them. No wonder he didnt transform on his birthday. However the word renounced confused him as he asked Axeblade what that meant.

"Axeblade why does my son Hadrian's creature status say renounced?" he asked confusingly.

"That's simple Lord Potter, the only way it can say renounced is if young Hadrian had renounced his magical creature inheritance. Its very rare for a wizard to do so since most wizards consider having creature blood a great honor." Axeblade replied.

Lord Potter was seething with rage even though it didn't show on his face. His ungrateful son rejected his Veela heritage which was a high honor in his family. If word got out that he did this it would forever shame the Potter family including the entire Veela race. He would be looked down upon by everyone including his own people for birthing such an embarrassment.

 _'Hadrian has gone to far this time'_ seethed James. _'he has done a lot of things in his life but this one is taking things to far. That brat is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him. But for now I need to find out about these two houses that Hadrian is heir of.'_

"Something wrong my Lord Potter you spaced out a little?" the goblin asked.

James smiled, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the house of Angelstar and Arc."

"Well that's simple Lord Potter, The Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar is the house of Angels that reside within Heaven however its very rare for Angels to mate with humans. That house has existed since the beginning of time itself which is why its an extremely powerful house, with the power of the ancients at the heir's beck and call. They stand for light and justice and they stand against all things evil."

"But how can Harry be the heir and how is he an Angel." James demanded.

Axeblade laughed, "well that's simple Hadrian has come into a new inheritance, the Angelic ascension. Congrats Lord Potter your son Harry has become one of the most powerful race in the world that none can rival you should be proud."

James tried hard to keep his emotions under control, the Veela within him was angry and I mean angry. His son just traded his Veela in for an Angel, to James that was the ultimate betrayal to the family and he wasn't going to let him get away with that. Veela were a proud race and wouldn't trade their heritage for anything not even for a better life.

"What about the house of Arc?" he asked the account manager again.

Axeblade grinned, "Now that was started by the infamous Joan of Arc, even though she perished without child. She left her legacy to her followers that took up the last name Arc with pride in honor of their heroine that ended the war between the English and French. The house stands for truth, honor, justice, and loyalty. It rivals that of the House of Gryffindor."

"Then how is Hadrian the heir to that house?" Lord Potter once again demanded.

"Well since the last Arc heir died over one hundred years ago, there was no record of any survivors." Axeblade explained.

"Well neither Lily nor I are descendants of Joan so that means Harry can't inherit the title of Lord of Arc." James stated thinking he won the arguement.

The goblin sneered at Lord Potter's stupidity, "You forget about being chosen by magic, it seems that Joan of Arc has chosen Harry to be her heir."

"BUT JOAN IS DEAD!" James yelled.

"That may be Mister Potter but don't forget about spiritual ascension or reincarnation. so considering Harry isn't the reincarnation of Joan then he was magically chosen by her."

James just couldn't win and by the looks of it, his traitorous son was now the richest and most powerful being in the entire world. But he could use this to his advantage but he had to plan it real carefully. But for now he needs to discuss with his family about what he discovered, he just hopes that none of this would be reported to King Lucius or things will really get ugly. He soon left the Gringotts bank and apparated to Potter Manor to talk to his family and confront Hadrian about his betrayal against his family and the Veela nation.

 **There you go everyone hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry about the long one year wait for the next chapter of this story. I've had many other stories to update and it takes me a long time. Anyway I hope you are excited because this chapter will reveal more of Harry's new heritage and what it entitles. I warn you though the Potter family might go to certain lengths once they find out what Harry did. But enough of that enjoy the chapter.**

James appears in the foyer and notices that Harry's cloak was not on its hook. Even though Harry had betrayed the entire veela nation by becoming an angel, but Harry's absence from the house would work to his advantage provided that Harry didn't return home in the foreseeable future. James walked into the dining room and the rest of his family are sitting down ready to dig into one of Lily's best dishes.

"Sorry I am late," he says calmly. As angry as he was with Hadrian, he didn't want to scare his family. "I got a little held up while I was at Gringott's."

"Did everything go well dear?" Lily asks as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Mostly," James answers as he could smell the delicious meal his lovely wife prepared. "I had a look at the inheritance for all three of the children. First I looked at Charles' inheritance and I couldn't be more proud of my son."

"I-I am honored," Charles says feeling a little embarrassed.

"You should be" James praised. "According to your file, you've inherited the lordships of the houses of Gryffindor and Peverell."

Charles dropped his fork in shock at the info he was presented with. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he was going to inherit the houses of Gryffindor and Peverell who were two of the most poweful families in Great Britain.

"Wow this is so much to take in" Charles laughed.

"Diana is doing just as well as her brother," James continues, "although I wonder if their godparents spoil her too much."

"Perfect," she responds very energetically. "What did I inherit father?"

"You my darling lioness inherited the heirships to the house of Evans, Lupin, and Black." James stated in a proud tone.

"What about Hadrian?" Lily asks.

"Hadrian..." James hesitates.

"Why should we care about that loser's inheritance," Diana states very loudly. "If he wants to go around and walk all over his veela heritage then he should get nothing. After all he showed us he doesn't care about us, I mean he's always avoiding us and he won't even give us an answer whenever we ask him."

"Well said, Diana," James says congratulating her and continues with his report, "Hadrian has betrayed us all."

"WHAT?!" Lily and her children shouted.

"James that is a very serious accusation!" Lily stated harshly. "I hope you got proof of your claim."

"Did you know that Hadrian was supposed to be an elemental veela?" James asked.

"An Elemental Veela?!" Lily yelled spitting out her coffee as she quickly rose out of her seat.

Lily saw for herself that her youngest son didn't go through the transformation. She thought the boy was a dud, someone who didn't inherit the traits of the Veela nation. But to hear he actually did and was the most powerful of the Veela race made her think of the glory it would bring her family.

"But that can't be right!" Charles quickly replied. "He didn't transform on our seventh birthday, so it was assumed the Veela genes skipped him"

"I'm with my brother on this dad, I'm sure the goblins made a mistake on the inheritance" Diana replied.

Charles may have been hard on his little brother due to him always being so isolated and alone. But he still loved his brother regardless of their little spats! they've head in the past two years. He deeply regretted hexing Harry a few times but he felt it was justified. But now hearing straight from their father's mouth that Harry was an Elemental Veela made him wonder why Harry would hide his status from everyone. It didn't make any sense what so ever.

"The goblins didn't make a mistake! They told me Hadrian did transform but had renounced his veela heritage and received a new inheritance." James sneered sititng himself down at the table with the folders laid in front of him. He gripped the edge of the table trying to keep his anger for his son in check.

"That would explain why Harry always wanted to be alone." Diana says starting become very angry herself. "He has never wanted anything to do with us."

Charles laughed aloud as if it was some kind of joke, "Haha! oh my merlin that's rich haha! Harry renouncing his heritage that's a good one dad. A Veela would never turn on its own kind!, oh your a riot dad."

"Charles, I think Dad is telling the truth." Diana says sternly, she turns to her father. "Which houses did he inherit?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, look I know Harry hasn't had the best of relationships with us, but accusing him of deserting the Veela nation is crack of bullshit." The Potter heir shouted much to the dismay of his mother.

"Charles! Language!" Lily scolded.

"Pardon my language but my point is Hadrian may be a little withdrawn but he's not a traitor." Charles pointed out.

Lily was educated on the ways of the Veela and it's law from her mother. She knew that veelas never desert the kingdom, to do so would be disastrous and she'd shudder to think one of her own children would commit such a crime.

"I'm sure your father will clear this up for us once he answers Diana's question about what houses Hadrian had inherited." Lily answered as she was curious herself.

"First he has inherited the Most Ancient and Dark House of Lefay. This shouldn't be a surprise to anyone as he is Morgana's reincarnation. The second one is The Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar. The Third and final House is The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc." Lord Potter explained much to everyone's shock.

"Well I get The Most Ancient and Dark House of LeFay due to Hadrian's strong magical connection to Morgana." said Lily. "But the Holy and Pure House of Angelstar and the Virtuous House of Arc confuses me."

"Well I still don't believe Harry would betray the family." Charles sneered.

Diana on the other hand was listening to every single word that her father had told her. You could call her a daddy's girl sure but she was a dedicated veela and was loyal to her king and her kingdom. So if her father says Harry betrayed them then it must be true.

 _"I think Hadrian has a lot of explaining to do because I am pretty sure that he can't get his veela inheritance back."_ Diana said to herself while gripping her fist.

"I was just as confused when I read the inheritance and I asked about house Angelstar and House of Arc" James says.

"Did you find out anymore information about those two houses?" Diana asks.

"I did." James said "The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc was started by Joan of Arc many centuries ago but the last Arc heir died over 100 years ago according to the goblins"

"But wait how can Joan of Arc have a most noble house she was a muggle." Charles said knowing his muggle history.

"The goblins said that Joan's followers who followed her in war took upon her last name after her death and married a few witches or wizards thus gaining a Most Noble status" answered James. "Another thing I found out is that the House of Arc apparently gained a fortune of 700 billion galleons."

"S-s-seven hundred billion galleons" Lily said gasping for air at the vast amount of money her son inherited.

Diana knew the vast amounts of money that many pureblood had but that was only in the millions but hearing her little brother had inherited a Muggle created house with a vast fortune she didn't know what to think.

"What about the House of Angelstar, that sounds like a Muggleborn house name to me" said Lily.

"Oh you couldn't be anymore wrong Lily flower" James sighed. "The Holy House of Angelstar is known as the house of Angels as the Muggles call them. From what we magicals know about them, Angels are the masters over all magical creatures due to them being the Supreme beings of the world, who's magic far surpassed our own."

"Not only that but they keep to themselves and very rarely if necessary mate with humans" Charles added in.

"You certainly know your history son I think your more of a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor" James laughed.

Charles blushed a little red in embarrssment "hey there's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw after all Filius Flitwick and Queen Narcissa were Ravenclaws"

"Hahaha!" snickered Diana. "Yeah that's may be but unlike them your a complete bookworm"

James cleared his throat to get everyones attention, "Now as i was saying regarding Joan of Arc apparently Harry was magically chosen by her. I imagine that she chose him at the time he claimed his new heritage."

"And since none of our family descends from her, so it must be as you claim spiritual or magical ascension." Lily responded.

"And regarding the House of Angelstar I've found out that Hadrian has ascended into angelhood" James grimmed.

Charles gasped as he rose knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice showing pure fear on his face, "You mean Hadrian is dead?"

James shook his head in denial which calmed the distressed Potter heir down, "Now Charles Hadrian is not dead, he became a full blooded Angel!"

"But we carry no Angel blood father" Diana yelled.

"That's because your brother renounced his veela heritage and accepted his new heritage with a smile on his face." James replied seethingly.

"TRAITOR! THAT LITTLE UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR!" Diana screamed as her veela magic went haywire. "I'll kill him the next time I see him"

Charles wasn't affected by the news for some strange reason. Normally he would like agree with his sister, was he angry? Of course but not enough to want him dead. Call him crazy but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to harm a hair on his brothers head, he just couldn't. Lily on the other hand was as pissed as her daughter. She thought her son's cold attitude and quiet demeanor was just him not accepting that the Veela blood skipped him. But now she was trying to keep herself from wanting to shed his blood. She knew what would happen if word of this got out then her family was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"I agree, the crimes Hadrian has committed are punishable by death." James says in agreement. "However, attacking him head on won't help either."

"but Hadrian just spat in the face of our entire family and race." Diana says viciously.

Charles spoke to his brothers defense but had to keep his facade of being angry up. "Father according to history Angels are our rulers not to mention immortal. So attacking or even maiming Harry will enrage the Angelic rage and thus initiate a war between our two races."

Lily groaned as she knew that Charles was right, Angels were the Supreme beings over all things. She wouldn't want to start a war over one boy.

 _'Damn you Harry first you abandon us and then you switch to a race where we can't do anything.'_ Lily hissed.

Diana thought about Harry's heritage for a second and soon felt cold like her death was coming. "Dad if Harry is an Angel, oh my Merlin do you think Harry converted to...to...Christianity!"

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point," James says, "as disgraceful as that sounds."

Lily looked at James, "even if Harry is an Angel or he might not one thing is for sure Harry would never convert to the very religion that made us go into hiding."

"Mom," Diana speaks up. "I think Hadrian has a very strong hatred for the Veela Race and wants nothing to do with us. My last few encounters with him had me that he was searching for answers to something, but I was never sure what."

"Oh now Diana I'm sure your exaggerating" Lily calmly replied. "I'm sure you and your brother just had a little spat. Besides Harry was always a cheerful child who never got angry and always smiled."

"Diana may have a point mother, ever since the library incident Harry hasn't spoken to us in over two years." Charles pointed out adding to the conversation.

"I agree with Diana," James says, "hatred can be very strong. If Hadrian truly hates the Veela then it wouldn't be surprising to find out that he turned to that dreadful religion."

Lily thought for a minute, "I've got it! I know how we can find out for sure"

"You do?" Charles asked.

Lily smiled, "we use the point me spell that will locate Harry's magical signature. It will lead us straight to where Harry is residing and we will know for sure."

"And what will we do when we discover Harry is a Christian" Diana asked eagerly wanting to kill her brother.

"Well that's up to James" Lily answered.

 **Muggle London**

Harry wandered the streets of good old Muggle London, the vast people that were happily chatting away were showing the brightness and joy of their day. The young Lefay-Angelstar-Arc heir was in awe at the amazement of the Muggle world, he was told that the Muggle world was a dangerous place for wizards and witches to perform magic due to their fear of being persecuted. But young Harry knew that the Salem Which trials ended close to the end of the 16th century. He took in the vast shops and restaurants within the city, and he was enjoying it very much.

"I see your enjoying the Muggle world Harry" a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Joan of Arc standing there, but instead of wearing her armor she wore dark blue jeans and a black t shirt. She blended in perfectly as a normal muggle instead of an Angel.

"Oh Joan you scared me, what are you doing here?" Harry smiled.

"Well I am here to guide you to a place where God has asked me to escort you to" Joan replied holding out her hand.

Harry took her hand as she guided him down a few streets passing by many Muggles, and for some strange reason he could also notice a few witches and wizards which was strange.

"Um Joan I saw a few witches and wizards but I don' know how I could tell"

"Well young one one of an Angel's abilities is to see magic which helps us locate magical beings. It helped us track down those who use magic for evil reasons or just evil itself."

"Wow" Harry said in amazement.

"Can you recognize any of the magicals you saw?" Joan asked.

Harry took a good look and he noticed a few of them, he saw that they were Marius Black, a squib, Randolph Zabini a Pureblood though he didn' know why a prejudice pureblood like him was doing in the muggle world. Finally the last two were witches one which was Karen Benson, a Muggleborn friend of his mother and a half blood Which he could tell was of French blood, a women named Chantel Delacour, his cousin once removed.

"Yeah I do espeially Chantel my cousin once removed from the French veela Delacour family" Harry said calmly but with a little distaste.

Chantel and her friends took notice of the dark haired boy which she quickly noticed was Harry Potter, her cousin. The boy which was rumored to be the boy who didn't inherit the Veela genes. She thought every veela transformed but Harry was different a diamond in the rough, it was like being a Squib in a world full of wizards and witches. Then came the story of how he rejected and attacked his life mate Draco Malfoy, word spread like wildfire and Harry suddenly was hated by most or almost all of the Veela nation. The only ones who didn't hate him, were surprisingly Draco Malfoy the prince, and Charles Potter, his older brother.

"Chantel is that your cousin Harry Potter, the Veela dud?" Karen asked.

"Yes Karen that's Harry" Chantel sneered. "Don't look at him he's not worth our time not after what he did to my cousin the prince"

"Oh yeah" said Randolph as he was served his tea. "Didn't he reject Lucius' son the royal prince. I heard Draco was in his house for days after the boy hit him."

Marius the squib waiter at the restaurant came back with their delicious food which smelled amazing for muggle standards.

"I know first the boy doesn't inherit the genes and then he rejects his mate it's a nightmare" Chantel grunted as she took a bite out of her exotic salad.

"Hey who's that woman with him" Randolph said pointing to the muggle woman walking with the boy. "Judging by her clothes she's a muggle but the way she's presenting herself looks like how you would see a pureblood act. So it seems to me this woman that Harry is walking with must be of a high class Muggle family."

"You know your right and based on how the boy is interacting with her he seems to enjoy her company a lot" Karen replied.

They look to see Harry staring at them as his gaze locked onto chantel before turning his head away quickly as if he didn't want to look at a certain someone. The magicals were in shock that Harry dismissed them like that. It was like he had something against them.

Harry and Joan finally reached their destination as Harry was brought to a large church within the town square of London. It was known as the Holy Church of the Blessed. It was built during the 17th century by a group of squib women who were rejected by their magical families and found their place in God. The church's founders were Maria Elizabeth Malfoy, Evelyn Michelle Lestrange, Jane Artemis Black, and Medusa Hera Slytherin the last heir to the patriarch line of House Slytherin. The church was a combination of the three religions, Christainity, Pagenism, and Druid. For 200 years many Druids and Pagens were welcomed to practice their religions and there rituals. The druids and the Pagens believed that Jesus Christ came to them in many shapes and forms and fully accepted Christ and worshipped him and the blessed mother in their own ways.

The church was half the size of the cathedral of France, it's architecture was well crafted and the design was masterfully made. Harry was in awe and amazement at the raw beauty of the church. He could see at the top of the stairs on both sides of the vast mahogany doors were two statues, Jesus on the left and Mary on the right. Joan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and they walked up the steps. As they reached the door Harry placed a hand on it as he felt massive energy surging through him. It felt warm and safe but powerful none the less.

The doors soon opened to reveal a nun dressed in white robes with a golden cross around her neck. This woman was none other than Mother Superior Mother Miriam Merlin Bodhmall a descendant of two druids, the druidess Bodhmall and the Druid master Merlin Emrys. The kind old woman looked down upon the couple as she greeted them.

"Well hello there how may I help you this fine afternoon?" Miriam asked.

Joan bowed her head, "Greetings Mother Bodhmall descendant of the druids Bodhmall and Merlin I have come here because young Harry Potter has converted to Christianity and wish to learn the faith."

Hadrian bowed his head, "blessed are you Mother Superior may God accept this wandering soul within his open arms"

Mother Superior Miriam smiled and clapped her hands, "yes yes please please come in come in" she ushered them inside.

Joan and Harry walked inside as Miriam took young Hadrian to the chapel. It was a large room made of ivory and gold. The majestic stain glass windows added to its beauty. At the end of the room was a golden and silver table with carvings of a cross in the middle and the Pagen star on the left and the Druid symbol on the right. Behind the table where the priest gives mass were three stained glass pictures. The blessed Christ in the center, the blessed virgin Mary on the left and the blessed Joseph on the right. Their statues stood tall in front of their stained glass.

Harry walked down the Isle towards the mass table as he heard voices like God was trying to speak to him again. The young wizard walked around the table and stood before the three statues. Miriam and Joan watched as the boy knelt down and folded his hands in prayer.

"Holy father I your servant thank you for showing me the way to you. I will stay upon the path that you have set upon me. With the guard of the angels and saints I'm yours to do as you wish." Harry prayed.

"Blessed are you young one" a ghostly voice spoke.

Harry turned to see the statue of the Blessed virgin in her blue and white robes speak.

"Blessed are you young one, blessed are you the chosen one of the Blessed Christ. God has chosen you to lead the magical world to a new Era. And as God has chosen me to bring his son into the world to save them, you must be the savior of the wizarding world and bring them to the ways of christ." Mary spoke softly.

"I am the Lord's servant let it be done by the Lord's will." Harry responded.

"Harry Morgana Angelstar-Lefay-Arc" the statue of Christ spoke. "Your faith is strong and will be your salvation. The Lord God is with you, the angels will stand guard over you as will I. You will lead the wizarding world back to me, and will end the prejudice that they have towards those of different blood."

"As the Lord decrees it will be done" Harry replied.

"Embrace your faith and your heritage" said the statue of Joseph. "May God be with you as you bear the mark of Heaven"

"AMEN" Harry prayed as his angelic wings sprouted from his back.

"Oh my lord" Mother Superior said blessing herself.

Joan looked at Miriam "that boy has been chosen by God for a great purpose, he's blessed with the mark of God, as his angel wings are proof of that"

"Bless my soul I never thought it was true" a voice spoke making the two women turn around to see the head priest and six nuns behind him.

A priest known as Father Merlin Emrys named after his many times great Grandfather stood there in awe of our Angelic wizard. The priest was pure Muggle though his great grandparents were a witch and a squib wizard. The priest walked past the two women and walked towards Harry. Hadrian turned to look at the Muggle priest as the man knelt down followed by his six nuns.

"Blessed Saint, angel of God we of the Holy Church of the Blessed welcome you to our home." Father Merlin greeted.

"Rise Father Merlin we are equal here there is no need to bow" Harry replied.

Joan walked up towards Harry and like him spread her wings. Her clothes changed back to her French armor she wore in battle,

"Hadrian my time upon this earth has concluded. You have accepted your destiny and now I must leave."

"Saint Joan of Arc you have done so much for me and helped me in finding out my destiny and my path in life." Hadrian prayed. "As a thank you for everything you did, I ask that you let me take upon your last name. I hearby declare myself Joan Morgana Mary Arc in honor of you, the blessed mother, and Lady Morgana"

Joan smiled "God accepts your dedication and your strong acceptance to our faith. We welcome you Joan Morgana Mary Arc-Angelstar-LeFay formerly Hadrian Morgana Potter and are glad to have you" She said before vanishing in a shimmering white light.

Meanwhile we find the Potter family following Lily's Point me spell trying to find a location on Harry's magical aura. They've followed it for over 20 minutes as Diana was groaning about how tired she was for looking for someone who clearly didn't want to be found. But good fortune was brought to them as the spell located their wayward son and much to their horror it was a Catholic church.

"I knew it see father I told you he would convert to them" Diana said fearfully.

"I can't believe our son would do such a thing to us" Lily cried softly.

James was the most upset that his son, the mate of the royal veela prince would join the very religion that killed off many magicals and veelas since his great great grandfather Henry William Potter was killed by the church for witchcraft. James felt the ultimate betrayal and there was no way to avoid it, Harry had to be punished for his crime against the magical race.

They saw the church doors open revealing their son as he was shaking his hands with a priest and a nun. Harry bowed his head as the nun placed a chain with the Catholic cross on it around his neck. They bid the boy goodbye as the boy spread his shimmering white wings which shocked the Potter family as they could see they were angel wings meaning James was right about Harry. Hadrian soon took off to the sky and was heading towards the direction of Gringotts.

"Wow you were right dad" Charles said. "I didn't believe but now that I see it I believe it. But there has got to be a reason"

"I told you now come on we have a brother to punish" Diana scowled as they started to follow Harry.

Charles looked over at his mother, "mom must we punish Harry, I mean sure he hates us but we can't just kill him. I think we should just let him lead the life he wants and have us get along with our lives."

Lily sighed, "Charles we've been over this darling, anyone who betrays the Veela must be punished it's Veela law and since Harry is Draco's mate then the punishment is up to our prince."

The Potter heir sighed as he watched his parents and sister go after Harry. Sometimes he wishes he had a normal family but in the wizarding world nothing is normal. Taking a deep breathe he followed his parents.

 **Gringotts Bank**

Passing through the entry hall and into the bank he looked around the room in awe. It was his first time in Gringotts and from what Joan told him about Goblins was that they were very trustworthy when it comes to gold and banking. Walking over to the nearest tellers desk he could see a goblin a female one which he could tell was busy counting lots of gold. Harry waited till she was done as he was being polite.

"Can I assist you?" The goblin asked leaning over to look at Harry.

Harry bowed slightly to the goblin as she took notice of his wings. "Greetings master teller"

 _"An angel well I'll be"_ the goblin said to herself.

"I require an audience with the head of the Potter family account" Harry replied.

"May I ask the name of who is asking"

"Yes my name is Harry Morgana Potter" Harry said respectfully.

The goblin nodded "follow me please"

Harry followed her through a pair of ivory doors at the side of the hall where the name POTTER was engraved. Knocking once the goblin opened the door and ushered the young angel inside. The office was comfortable which Harry could see, the walls were panelled in Ivory mahogany wood, the walls covered in gold marble, and the ceiling was a large dome with depictions of Merlin and his students. Along the left side of the room were bookcases filled with old tomes and scrolls while on the right side were weapons hung on the wall for decoration. A goblin sat at the table which he could see was a plump goblin but based on the uniform he could tell he was one of the elite goblins.

"What is it miss bloodstone" the elite goblin asked.

"Harry Potter has asked for you sir Cut throat" the small goblin replied.

"Harry Potter?" He asked as his caught sight of the boy in front of him. He gapsed as he caught sight of the wings. "Oh my greetings my lord please forgive me, im sorry to keep you waiting what can the goblins of Gringotts do for you?"

"Honored goblin I've come for an inheritance test to see what I am entitled to." Harry responded.

"Very well my lord please have a seat and I will get everything ready" Cut throat said.

Harry nodded as he took a seat and Cut throat called a few goblins in carrying a dagger and some parchment. The angel could see the goblins bow to him. He understands that angels are supreme beings but he didn't want people to see him that way. He was perfectly normal like everyone else.

"Master Potter this is Axeblade one of the Potters Account Managers he has come to help you with the inheritance test" cut throat responded.

"Greetings master Harry to start you must cut your hand and let your blood flow onto the parchment then the parchment soaks in the blood and your heritage is then revealed." said Axeblade.

Harry took hold of the blade and with a quick slash cut his hand. The goblins set the parchment out allowing the blood to flow down upon the page. Harry's hand healed quickly as the blood soaked into the paper.

"Alright Mr Potter let's see what your entitled too shall we?" Cut throat replied.

"Wait!" Harry replied.

"Yes master Harry" asked Axeblade.

"Before I see my inheritence I hearby renounce the name Hadrian Morgana Potter and take on the name Joan Morgana Mary Arc so mote it be" Harry declared as a swirl of golden strands of magic surrounded him. "There now that that's done let's see my results shall we."

 _ **Name:** Joan Morgana Mary Arc-Angelstar-LeFay (formerly Hadrian Morgana Potter)_

 _ **Birthdate:** July 31,1980_

 _ **Age:** 9 years old_

 _ **Parents:** James Alexander Potter and Lily Marian Potter nee Evans-Malfoy_

 _ **Creature status:** Angel _

_**Veela soul bond:** Draco Malfoy (severed)_

 _ **Dark creature mate:** Viktor Krum (Draken)_

 _ **Light creature mate:** Sarah Jane Potter (Siren)_

 _ **Soul bond mate:** Charles Alexander Potter (Submissive Veela)_

 ** _Heirships:_**

 _The Most Ancient and Dark House of LeFay_

 _The Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar_

 _The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc_

 ** _Vaults:_**

 _Lefay Family Vault: 500,000,000,000 Galleons, 700,000,000 Sickles, 300,000 Knuts_

 _Angelstar Family Vault: 900,000,000,000 Galleons, 800,000,000 Sickles, 100,000,000 Knuts_

 _Arc Family Vault: 700,000,000,000 Galleons, 250,000,000 Sickles, 400,000 Knuts_

 ** _Magical Abilities:_**

 _Mage Sight_

 _Flight_

 _Elemental Magic_

 _Healing_

 _Exorism_

 _Telepathy_

 ** _Properties:_**

 _LeFay castle (unplottable)_

 _LeFay Manor in British Isles_

 _Hogwarts Castle (formerly Camelot castle)_

 _Residence of Joan of Arc in France_

 _Arc Castle in France_

 _The Blessed Church of the Holy Virgin in England_

 _Angelstar Manor (unplottable)_

 _Angelstar Castle (unplottable)_

 _Hogsmede_

 ** _Allies of House LeFay:_**

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Most Ancient House of Ailill (Elves)_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Krum_

 ** _Allies of House Angelstar:_**

 _Most Ancient and Most Pure House of Starlight (fairies)_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass_

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Diggory_

 _Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc_

 ** _Allies of House of Arc:_**

 _Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _Most Ancient House of Prince_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel_

 _Most Ancient_ _and Noble House of Longbottom_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander_

 _Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar_

"Wow! didn't see that coming" Harry said shockingly.

"Surely you saw this coming Lord Harry" said Axeblade.

"Well its not everyday you find out that your an angel and have a destiny set before you that decides the fate of the magical world" Harry laughed.

He took a good look at his results again and just like that he was shocked and I mean really shocked. According to his results his soul bond mate was his elder brother Charles. Harry knew that he wasn't on good terms with his family but his older brother made up with him in secret last year. He was the only one in the family that paid him any mind even after the library incident. But here right on this paper he was soul bonded to him, but he didn't really mind as long as it wasn't his bratty sister Diana. But the name Sarah Jane Potter confused him.

"Excuse me but who is Sarah Potter I don't think I've ever met her" Harry said wondering who she was.

"Well my lord Sarah Jane Potter is the daughter of your squib uncle Alexander Potter, making her your cousin" Axeblade explained.

"Wait I have a uncle?" Harry asked.

"Yes your uncle Alex was born a squib veela, he didn't have magic but he had the abilities of a Veela. Your grandfather didn't disown him as Potters were all about family. Eventually he married a mermaid after his graduation from The Magical Boarding school for Squibs. He moved to Scotland with his wife and their daughter Sarah was born two days after you and your siblings were born." Cut throat replied.

"So not only am I bound to marry my older brother but also my cousin." Harry sighed.

"Well master Joan" smiled Axeblade. "Angelic magic is a wild brand of magic and very hard to control, that's why Angels required a soul bond to calm them. The mates are like a supplement that keeps their magic in check. Now Angelic wizards or witches needs three mates, a light one to control their light magic, a dark mate to contain and protect them from the ways of black magic and allowing them to properly use their dark magic, and a soul bond mate is the anchor that ties them all together as a way to keep the Angelic spirit light and pure and keeps their connection to their earthly and heavenly ties strong and bold."

"So in lamest terms my mates help me control my magic" Joan replied.

"Yes" Axeblade and Cut throat replied.

"But if the mates are hurt the Angel goes out seeking judgment upon the one responsible. If one or more of the mates are killed, then by law the Angels are given the right to execute or murder the offending party. But if the Angel loses all three then they lose all will to live and wander the earth in unholy pain until they can bear it no longer and end their life." Cut throat responded.

"Thank you now regarding my vaults if you would" Joan smiled.

Axeblade opened his bank book for the family vaults. "Well according to these records The Most Ancient and Dark House of LeFay has a vast fortune of 500,000,000,000 Galleons. But Lady Lefay's most treasured of possessions were her books, old tomes worth at least 450,396,479 galleons due to many of the books written by Morgana herself. The weaponry and armor came from Camelot which is worth at least another 271,638,972 Galleons. After Morgana's death and her son Mordred inherited the lordship the family fortune had invested in many muggle and magical industries until it grew to the vast fortune that it is today."

"Wow my ancestors must have spent and invested wisely." Joan replied.

"Yes they did now regarding your predecessor the infamous Joan of Arc, she was born a normal middle class farm girl, who had very little money. But after she was called by God to protect the French kingdom, she fought many wars and inherited many spoils of war. The vast rewards she receved for her Holy deeds grew and with it so did her fortune. After Joan's death in May of 1431 her army inspired by her bravery came together as brothers and sisters and formed The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc. After 500 years her family cared little about money but more of the honor to protect their country. When the house was first formed the Ministry of Magic who at that time were filled with prejudice purebloods called it a Mudblood house due to being created by Muggles. In 1765 the Arc Family became a Pureblood house since Francis John Arc who's parents James Michael Arc a half blood married Jane Sarah Arc nee Gryffindor a pureblood, his Grandparents Christian James Arc a half blood married Mary Anne Arc nee Peverell a pureblood squib and his great grandparents David Joseph Arc a half blood married Carol Miriam Arc nee Sanderson a Muggleborn making it three generations of magical blood. The last Arc heiress Sarah Joan Arc a pureblood witch died over 100 years ago with no child."

"Wow a Muggle Noble House rose through the ranks and became a Pureblood house." Joan replied. "I'm impressed."

"Yes indeed the House of Arc surpassed The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor" Axeblade replied.

"anything about the House of Angelstar?" Joan asked.

"Not much is known about the House only that it's the house of Angels. Christ formed the House on earth through his church The blessed Church of the Savior in Jerusalem. Angels mate with humans very very rarely, but that's most of what we know of them. Regarding their vast amount of gold, that was money that was seized from many pure evil witches and wizards that were executed. The church executed only witches and wizards that serve Satin and they spare the ones that serve the Lord Christ due to the mark of Heaven on their hand or forehead. Back then witchcraft was known as Magik or Druidism. Magic as its called now is now accepted by many religion including Christainity. Many Catholic prophets performed the ability of Magic to better the world regardless of prejudice." Cut throat explained.

"So what's the total of my assets?" Joan wondered.

"According to the full count of your financial assets your total comes to 2,100,722,035,451 Galleons making you the wealthiest wizard in both the magical and muggle world."

"What's my fortune in the muggle world worth?" Joan asked.

"Well Lord Arc your muggle fortune is $10,103,960,659,707 in United States dollars and adding your currency of £6,330,414,971,420.39 in British pounds. Your total of your entire assests come to $18,844,111,394,148.28 dollars" Axeblade smirked. "Congrats you have over 18 trillion dollars in USA currency. Your families and their descendants are going to be set for many lifetimes to come."

"Thank you Axeblade this has been wonderful, I would also like you to be the new account manager for the Arc, Angelstar, and LeFay families." Joan smiled.

"Oh my lord I would be honored" the shocked goblin replied.

"I know I can trust you and the goblins at Gringotts." The angel replied. "Now I would like a port key to Arc Castle since that's where I'll be staying from now on."

Joan was then handed a galleon with a chain around it as it had the face of Joan of Arc carved on it. The angel wizard thanked the goblin for all they did for him.

"Its was our pleasure Lord Arc-Angelstar-LeFay, we look forward to doing buisness again in the future." Cut throat said bowing again.

"I would like to donate 1,000,000 Galleons to the Holy Church of the Blessed convert it into pounds and send it to their bank account please take it from the LeFay vault." Joan smiled.

"It shall be done Lord Arc but before you leave" Axeblade said as he presented a small black box. "In here are the house rings for you to claim lordships you must wear the rings"

Joan opened the box to reveal three rings, the Lefay lordship ring was black with a red ruby surrounded by onyx gems. The Arc family ring was a gold band with emeralds surrounding a blue diamond the etching inside said 'God is justice'. Finally the Angelstar ring was pure silver with a sapphire in the center with the carving of the catholic cross on it. Joan placed the Arc Family ring on his index finger and the Lefay and Angelstar ring on his middle finger. He felt the families magic course through him and he had never felt so powerful.

"Thank you honored goblin may your gold always flow and your enemies bow at your feet" Joan replied.

"And may you bring justice to all you encounter" Cut throat responded.

Joan exited the bank after finally discovering her heritage and his life purpose. However his happiness ended when he caught a glimpse of his family. Joan was not in the mood to talk to or even see them, well except for Charles who he forgave long ago.

"Hello Lord, Lady, Heir and Heiress Potter how may I help you today?" Joan spoke out in a respectful tone.

"You can tell us WHY YOU JOINED THE RELIGION OF CHRISTAINITY!" James shouted furiously.

Joan sighed as he scoffed, "thats none of your buisness"

"HARRY MORGANA POTTER! you will answer your father immediatly. And we demand you tell us why you forsaked your Veela heritage!" Demanded Lily.

"Yeah you got a lot to answer for you little runt" Diana snarled.

Joan laughed loudly confusing them, "you think you can order me around"

"Yes we can we are your parents" James said.

"Ha! parents that's a good one. In case your memory faded you only acted like my parents when the public was around or at functions and parties. You were embarrased that I was a dud a shame upon your family." Joan said coldly.

"Only for father to find out you renounced your gift as a Elemental Veela to be one of those Christainity creatures" Diana argued.

"Veelas were disgusting okay, they are always lustful and sexual and it was all they cared about. I found that shameful and disturbing, and I didn't want any part of that." Joan said in disgust.

"You watch your mouth young man we are a proud race." James seethed.

"A race built upon sex and lust!" Joan shouted back. "It was enough to make me sick, then came the day I was forced against my will to be married to a person I despised with all my being."

"Draco is your match Harry your perfect for each other" Lily replied.

"Maybe to Draco but not to me. I wanted to love, to marry the person of my choice. You veelas may love being fates bitches but I'm not" said Joan.

"Harry as King Lucius and I told you before no one can escape the Veela bond." James argued.

"Oooh now that's where your wrong, you see before I became an Angel I turned to Jesus Christ for help. His father the almighty creator gave me a chance to change my life. God removed my veela from my body along with the blood and DNA, meaning I'm no longer a Veela."

You bastard!" James shouted as he slapped Joan. "You have disgraced this family so as Lord Potter I command you to turn over your inheritance to House Potter for your betrayal."

Joan was unaffected by the hit as he glared at lord Potter, "Sorry to disappoint you Potter, but before I claimed my inheritence I disowned myself from the Potter family thus freeing myself from you Veelas. Also I claimed my lordships"

James and his family noticed the three rings on her former son's left hand. He was seething with rage not only did he fail to punish his disobedient son, he also failed to get his hands on the boy's inheritence.

"Well you still have to marry Draco Malfoy so we still have that over you" James smirked as if he was victorious.

Joan laughed again, "wrong again Potter when I became an Angel my life bond with Draco Malfoy was permanently severed thus freeing myself from a life with him."

The Potter family minus Charles seethed with rage, once again they lost the argument. James tried to think of something but couldn't, Diana had no luck either. Lily couldn't do anything due to the raw magic and power that made Veela fearful of Angels.

Joan grinned at his latest victory as he walked past them but stopped as he whispered into Charles' ear making his older brother gasp but blush a very deep red. Grinning with the result Joan took the galleon in his hand and pumped his magic into as he apparated to his new home Arc Castle in France.

"What do we do now?" Lily said fearfully.

"We need to call on the help and expertise of Apolloine Delacour and Albus Dumbledore." James said quickly.

"The Veela dutchess and the wise warlock?" Diana asked.

"Yes Albus has lived over a century and Apolloine knows the Veela history and laws like the back of her hand. They can help us." James smiled.

Charles looked a bit out of it as he remembered what his little brother told him. Apparently according to Joan's angelic heritage he was his little brother' soul bond. The Potter heir wasn't sure what to believe but ever since they made up he always felt the urge to keep his brother safe. His veela was now begging him to claim Joan as his own but he wasn't sure if he could do it or not. But since he was a submissive and angels were the Supreme beings of the magical and muggle world he needed his dominant half to survive.

"Hey Charles, earth to big bro" Diana shouted. "Hey!"

"Huh what?" said Charles.

"You spaced out what's the matter?" Diana replied.

"Well I um well oooh okay the reason I'm spaced out is because I located my dominant" Charles replied softly.

"Honey that's wonderful" Lily smiled hugging her son.

"Excellent big bro" Diana congratulated.

"I'm so proud of you son" James smiled. "So who is it?"

"My little brother Harry" Charles laughed nervously.

"WHAT!" The Potter family shouted.

 **There you go everyone, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It took me a lot of time and thinking to make the chapter, but I promise I will try to update more. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Joan's business with Gringotts and his former family was completed he apparated to his new home in France. He appeared in front of Arc Castle, a 14th century Castle that was a mix of Medieval and modern architecture. It was smaller than most Castle homes in the countryside but it was one of the most beautiful homes. The castle was surrounded by a large forest with a big lake nearby which was home to some fresh water lake mermaids. The magical creatures of the forests consisted of centaurs, Fey, faires, and shadow wolves.

Outside of the boundaries of the castle were large fields of farmland, and a few guard towers in certain areas which would allow one to have great view of the castle and it's surroundings. In front of the castle was a large circular driveway which headed down to a large golden gate with small cherubs and lions encarved into the metal plates in the middle of the front gate. Harry approached the castle doors and walked in. The decor was defiantly mostly 14th century French with a mix of german, russian, and english architecture due to many cultural people who married into the Arc family. The manor had a ball room on ground floor, which had maximum capacity to hold upto 1000 guests. The first floor had guest rooms. The second floor had master bedroom, an astronomy room with a large Telescope. The cellar of the manor had cells to hold prisoners, a duelling room and a wine storage room. Along the walls of the Grand hallways were many portraits of the Arc family. Deciding to settle in his new home he was greeted by a few house elves.

"Greetings master Arc my name is Eli, I'm the head elf of the Arc family." Said Eli.

"My name is Willow young sir I'm the head elf of the LeFay family. It's an honor to meet you young master"

"And I am Dobby young master, I was once the Malfoy House elf before Lady Narcissa gave Dobby clothes for failing to find Harry Potter." said Dobby. "But Dobby was found by Eli and was given job at Arc Castle. Dobby is happy that he will finally have a wizard to bond with."

Joan smiled at the happy elf, Dobby was defiantely an interesting one even though he was once the Malfoy family elf. He asked the elves if they could help him get settled in. The elves quickly responded with a quick nod as they took him to the lounge near the grand fireplace. The room was 14th century French with satin couches, Black silk drapes on the windows, Black mahogany wood floorboards, and the pure gold fireplace. Above the grand fireplace was a picture of Saint Joan of Arc. Joan smiled as he silently thanked her for all that she had down for him. The elves served him some of the most delicous tea in all of France. The young heir sat down upon the couch as he watched the fire roaring in the fireplace. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. He was finally free from his suffering, free from his parents control, but most of all free from the Veela nation.

"Dobby" Joan called out.

"Master Joan calls for Dobby" the elf replied appearing in front of him.

"I know this Castle is old but I would like for you and the house elves to make it up to date for me and could you set up the grand master bedroom for me?" Joan asked.

Dobby nodded "Dobby will have it done straight away sir"

"Also Dobby would you like to be the head elf of the Angelstar family? Since they don't have any elves?" Joan asked.

"Ooooh master is kind to Dobby." Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby would be honored to serve Angelstar House as its first head elf."

When Dobby vanished from sight Joan decided to explore the rest of the castle. The castle was over 500 years old and had alot of interesting history in its walls. He even found the grand library which was amazing and he was in awe and I mean awe. The library was two times larger than the Potter family library. He squealed in excitement.

"Oooh wow, history, magical theory, magical creature books, blacksmith guides, oooh wow I'm freaking out!. I'm loving this!" Joan cheered.

Joan spent the next three hours in the library going over every single book in the library but only the ones he could understand. The house elf Eli was a very knowledgeable elf who taught him some of the basics of magic. Angels can learn magic at a fast rate but Joan wanted to learn at his own pace. Over the next six hours that went into the late afternoon he learned basic charms and beginner wandless magic. He quickly excelled in basic theory and wizarding politics. Eli taught him Wizarding Politics, Willow taught him Wizard Genealogy, and Dobby taught him Occlumency and Legilimency.

"Oh God my body is aching" Joan panted. "Legilimency is quite exhausting my head is throbbing."

"Dobby apologizes master but it's one of the ways to teach Occlumency"

"I thought Angels minds were impenetrable against magic" Joan groaned.

"Angels do master but since you ascended into angelhood it's a bit different. Would you like to continue master?."

"Its fine Dobby you may go. I'll call when I need something"

Dobby nodded, "of course young master just call when you need me"

When Dobby disappeared Joan sat down on his recliner by the grand fireplace as he looked up at a portrait of Saint Joan of Arc. He smiled at the picture of the woman who saved his life. He owed her so much giving him a new purpose in life. Joan thanked the Lord God for what he had done. Taking out a book on Magical Creatures, he leaned back into his chair and began to read. The atmosphere was calm and so breathtaking. The young heir was getting used to all of this. I mean sure he wanted a better life but he didn't expect it to be like this. After all he has a mission that the Lord God himself had placed upon him. Joan would gladly serve the very deity that rescued him. He was the Lord's servant and it will done by God's will alone. After an hour of amazing relaxation and some delicious Jasmine tea he called for Dobby.

"Master call for Dobby"

"I just need some fresh air, can you take me to Paris, I need some time to myself." Joan groaned.

"Dobby will be honored master" the elf as he magically changed Joan into black silk robes. "Take my hand and I will take you master."

Joan nodded as he took the elf's hand and they apparated to Paris.

 ** _Potter Mansion Wales England: August 3, 1989_**

Silence was all that was heard within the confines of the manor. Ever since the confrontation with Harry Potter now renamed Joan Arc, and finding out that he was the dominant of the Potter heir things have gotten more complicated. First off James and Lily were furious with the outcome. Lily always thought Harry would accept his destiny of being bonded to the royal family. She remembered when Harry was little. He was always a happy and well behaved boy. He would always obey his parents, keep his siblings out of trouble, and was always polite to everyone around him. But now she could barely recognize him anymore. That smile that warmed her day was now lost forever. Was she angry? Yes! Did she want to punish him? Of course. Did she want to hurt him? NO!. Lily couldn't really bring herself to bring harsh punishment upon her children, she just wasn't that kind of witch.

Lily was in the kitchen preparing lunch for a special meeting with the Veela council and the grand dutchess Appoline Delacour. The dutchess knew every law of the Veela like the back of her hand. James contacted her a few hours ago wanting advice on how to reel in their disobedient child. The Veela council were very strict and extremely harsh when it comes to those who defy them. Outside of magical Britain and France the Veelas were hated and were labeled triple X Dark creatures. Wizards and witches in those countries refuse to associate themselves with Veelas. They were called rapists, murderers, and childish brats who throw tantrums and kill people for fun when they don't get their way. Because of that Veelas were driven out and had relocated to Britain and France. The Veela may be small in numbers but they were strong.

 _ **Potter Mansion: Study**_

James however was chatting with Albus Dumbledore in his study revealing everything that happened after Harry left the mansion after his 9th birthday party. Dumbledore listened to every word that came from his old students mouth. Stroking his beard the ancient sorcerer was taking in all that was explained to him.

"And that's what happened Albus" said James.

"I see" Dumbledore replied. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. Many witches and wizards in Britain and France respect the Veela nation unlike the outside countries. But I never would have thought that Harry would reject his own family and then convert to the religion that drove our kind into hiding. This truely is disturbing."

James leaned back into his chair rubbing his head due to the headache he had.

"I don't know what to do Albus I'm at the end of my wits here. Harry has embarrassed the Potter family and now he throws it all away. I can't even take him back since he magically disowned himself from the Potter family." James replied with a sigh.

Lord Potter remembered that day when he felt magic returning to him. It made him feel like as if he had lost something. At first he dismissed it but after finding out what Harry did when he confronted him in Diagon Alley it all made sense. James didn't want to believe that his youngest would leave the family just because he was going to be bonded to Draco Malfoy. But when he came home and checked the Potter family tapestry room he noticed that Harry's name was completely burned off thus showing proof that Harry did indeed disown himself.

"Well James there are two ways you can fix this" Dumbledore said softly getting James' attention. "One you can contact your Squib brother Alexander and have him blood adopt him back into the family, or you can reinstate him into the family since you are Lord Potter."

What James and Dumbledore didn't realize was that the Potter Lordship ring didn't accept James as its lord. Harry, being born the youngest was named the true Lord Potter due to not only his strong magical ties to Morgana LeFay, who was Merlin's wife. But because of his determination to not be bound to fate herself. The Potter family always believed in fate and their paths were set the moment they were born. But Harry was different oooh very different indeed. He was a rare gem in a sea of diamonds. But since he disowned himself line succession was passed down to Charles, his older brother.

"I haven't spoken to Alexander in years Albus. You know how much he hates me." James reminded him.

"Its been 19 years James. I'm sure your brother has let go of his hatred for you due to him being a Squib." Dumbledore answered. "Besides family means everything. After all its what the Potter family stands for. Plus according to my sources he married a magical creature and has a daughter about your children's age."

"You mean Sarah Potter my niece. Yes I know about her, my brother sends me photos of her every now and then" James chuckled.

"So maybe our best bet right now is to get in touch with Alexander and explain the situation." Albus smiled.

James at first was unsure of contacting his younger brother. You see he and Alexander weren't on speaking terms. They were like Lily and Petunia except Alex didn't hate magic. He remembered back when Alex's Hogwarts letter didn't arrive which confirmed that Alex was a Squib. The late Lord and Lady Fleamont and Euphemia Potter decided it was best to send Alex to the Squib sector of the magical world. In Magical Britain there was a sector where Squibs lived. Squibs there lived muggle lives since the sector was close to the muggle sector. Euphemia appointed Valentina DeBrook a Scottish witch and her closest friend as Alex's caretaker.

Alex was still hurting that he wasn't magical, he was abandoned by his friends, Lauren Black, a Pureblood, Francis Lee Creswell, another pureblood, and Michael Jason Carter a halfblood. His closest friends didn't want to befriend a Squib. His parents tried to spend time with him and they tried to put effort into it. But they couldn't really connect with Alex. They loved him very much yes but they just couldn't click. Then he was introduced to Valentina, she was a strict but fair woman. At first Alex liked her a lot, and things were going fine. Until he discovered that the woman was a full fledged witch. Alex was horrified that his parents hired a full magical witch to raise him. Alex confronted his parents and demanded that Valentina be removed as his caretaker. When Fleamont and Euphemia asked why, Alex responded that he didn't want to be raised by someone who would remind him of what he can never have..Magic!. Valentina was saddened that Alex didn't want her to take care for him anymore because she was a witch. It broke her heart to a hurtful degree. The Scottish loved the little boy a lot, he was kinda her favorite but now the very boy she loved dear to her heart her own godson no less didn't want to be with her because she had magic and he didn't.

Euphemia asked if her son would like to be raised by another Squib. But Alex outright refused to be raised by a contasnt reminder of himself. Seeing that Alex wouldn't accept any magical caretaker they hired a Muggle caretaker by the name of Gwendolyn Elizabeth Dolph. Alexander moved out of the Squib sector and lived in the Muggle world. But what hurt James and his parents the most was that Alex abandoned the Potter name and took on the name of his Muggle caretaker and became Alexander Scott Dolph. Euphemia was heart broken and died three days after Alex deserted the family leaving Fleamont and James as the remaining Potters. James never forgave his brother for his mother's death. Before their father died Fleamont left a large inheritence to Alexander so he wouldn't have to work a day in his life. After Fleamont's death James lost all contact with his little brother until a letter came after Charles and his siblings were born announcing the birth of his niece Sarah Potter. It was the only thing he had of his brother.

"Albus I don't have any way of contacting Alex. He deserted the Potter family and left to live in the Muggle world. Besides Alex won't take Harry." James said.

"Why wouldn't he take his nephew?" Albus asked.

"One he's magical and two he looks exactly like me which will remind Alex of me" James answered.

"This is our best bet for now James and if this fails then you must let the Veela council handle it" Albus said gravely.

James nodded as he took a feather and parchment. Taking a big breath he began to write the letter he hoped that his brother would be able to talk some sense into Harry before the Veela council gets a hold of him.

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _I know that you hate me and never want to hear from me again. But I have a situation and I desperately need your help. As you know Lily and I had three children Charles, Diana, and Hadrian. Well Charles and Diana had come into their veela inheritence a dominant and submissive veela. However Hadrian had become an Elemental Veela which is extremely rare. We thought at first he didn't inherit any veela traits due to him not transforming on his seventh birthday but we were wrong. But then Harry committed the most horrible sin against the Veela nation. He converted to Christianity and became a full blooded Angel, our enemy._

 _We located him at Gringotts and discovered that he is the magical heir of Morgana herself, as well as the heir of House Angelstar and Arc. His betrayal hit our family hard and if the Veela council finds out who knows what they will do to him. I may hate Hadrian for what he did but I still love him. I am asking you to take him in and blood adopt him back into the Potter family. Please Alex I am begging you to do this one thing for me. I'll never ask for anything again from you and I will leave you alone in peace. For the sake of family please bring Harry back into our family. His name is Joan Angelstar-Lefay-Arc._

 _Sincerely,_

 _James Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

James then placed his quill down and called for the Potter family owl, Fleamont named after his father to take the letter to his brother. The owl hooted as he took the letter in his beak and flew out the window. James hoped and prayed to Mother Hecate that Alex would get the letter.

 _"Please Alex for the good of the family please get the letter"_ James said worryingly.

 **Potter Mansion: Second Floor: Charles Potter's Bedroom**

Going through his books and parchment from his tutoring Charles was grumbling about to much homework. However normally he wouldn't care and just get his work done like a good boy. But today there was only a single thought going through the Nine year old heir's head, Harry Potter. Ever since he found out his brother was his dominant all kinds of strange thoughts and emotions began to rise up in him. I mean they were brothers right? and they were both boys. However incest was practiced in the old families to keep the bloodline pure, but it was done rarely to prevent deformity and the birth of Squibs. The Potter family practiced incest only a few times, Charles read from the Potter family genealogy book that his great great great grandfather Christian Michael Potter married his twin sister Artemis Athena Potter. His great uncle Xavier Rowan Potter, Fleamont Potter's younger brother married his cousin Belle Regina Potter. Finally the last Potters to practice incest was his great grandparents Harold Samuel Potter and his sister Anastasia Marie Potter.

Charles was completely confused but at the same time his veela was begging him to submit himself to his dominant. The heir shook his head trying to block out the voice in his head. He would deal with the mating thing when he was at least 16 since in the wizarding world the age of sixteen was the consent age.

"Why am I thinking about this so much?" Charles groaned rubbing his head.

Images of Harry or Joan as Charles now accepts him as keeps going through his head. He screamed as he wanted the images to go away. The Potter heir growled as he banged his head on his desk until the images makes went away. He sighed in relief until his sister was banging on his door. Diana, his sweet little sister until she became such a bitch putting down Joan for what he did. Grumbling he got up from his chair and headed to the door.

Diana barged into the room raving about how his mating with their own brother will bring him back under the Potter's thumbs. Charles face palmed. She always did this ever since he opened his big mouth of Joan being his dominant. Charles wanted to do anything to ensure his brother was safe. He would do everything he could to make sure Joan was safe.

"Charles this is wonderful news. With this bonding Harry will be back into this family. We can have him submit to the might of the Veela once again." Diana said happily.

"Diana, Joan is..."

"HIS NAME IS HARRY! HARRY MORGANA POTTER!" Diana screamed.

"Joan Morgana Mary Arc is my dominant understand!" Charles yelled back. "My dominant is my master and my lover. You know that I can't survive without him. I'd gladly follow him anywhere."

Submissive veelas were always submissive to their dominant which was the way of the Veela. However Joan was different, his brother was the kind of sentient being that didn't believe in superiority or submission. His little brother always believed that a marriage should be equal. Joan had read from muggle and magical history books that women were to be fully submissive to men. Joan expressed his disgust that men would treat women in such a fashion. In many countries women had no rights, or freedom, to Joan it was a blasphemous problem that he planned to purge. Charles remembered when his mother Lily never refused her husband on anything due to the old ways of marriage. He remembered when Joan showed his disgust and outright demanded James to treat Lily as an equal. It was the first time James ever raised his hand against Joan. It was also the day Joan outright declared that he would make the world of men treat women with equality. To give women the same rights and freedom as men. Joan even declared to torture any man who doesn't respect women or their own wife. This made Charles see Joan in a whole new light. Joan wouldn't insult or even hurt his own sister Diana, even after Diana put Joan down after their little fight in the library when they were seven.

"Diana leave it alone. Joan has his own life and as his submissive I'm telling you to leave my master alone"

"Wow Charles just wow. I used to respect you but now I can see your nothing more than a Angel's whore"

Without a single second a hand slapped her across the face. Diana looked up at her older brother in shock. She couldn't believe that her big brother, her partner in crime would hit her.

"Dont...ever call me that you hear me sis. I am a submissive veela who is loyal to his master. It's in our nature and you know that." Charles retorted.

"Charles...I...I.." Diana sputtered.

"Ever since Draco found Joan it was always about what Draco wanted since he's the prince. But did you care about Joan wanted? NO!." Charles yelled.

"Charles! please listen"

"NO Diana! You listen. Our parents cared nothing for what our brother wanted. Was there any evidence that Draco was Joan's mate! No there wasn't it was just his word. No magical energy, no magical connection, no magic involved. Hecate herself didn't show any signs of them being together."

"Royal Veela know their mate by sight itself. Harry is the prince's soul mate his bonded." Diana explained. "Royal veela are the second most powerful veela in our race. But our little brother was an Elemental Veela do you understand what this will bring to our family. Elemental Veela are like Gods in our world."

"But Joan is no longer one! He's an angel now! Even veela know angels are superior beings in both the magical and Muggle world." Charles responded.

"Harry betrayed us! It will bring shame to our family! But once the Veela council and the royal family find out they will put Harry in his place" Diana smirked. "Harry will soon understand that no one defies us!"

"Man you really are fates bitch aren't you!" Charles shouted. "To think you'd bend over for the Veela council. But what do i know! At least Joan stuck it to them."

Diana tried to retort again but Charles kept cutting her off. Charles then ordered her to get out much to her shock. Diana scoffed as she got up and left the room slamming the door. The Potter heir sighed as he sat down on his bed and he started to pray, that's right pray. He spoke to the sky almost like he was talking to a certain powerful, all knowing deity.

"God if you there? Please keep my brother safe. Don't let anyone else have him. I ask that you give him a new family that will take good care of him. A family that had political and absolute power to prevent the Veela and my parents from getting him under their control." Charles prayed. "Please keep him safe. I'd gladly forsake Hecate herself and follow you, just please keep Joan safe."

A warm air blew through the room as it was filled with a warm kind of magic, a powerful feeling as if happiness filled the room. Without Charles knowing a small medium glowing cross appeared on his left shoulder as a mark of his devotion to God and to Joan.

 _ **Paris France 2:45 PM**_

Oh the sweet streets of Paris, France. The city of love where many people find and embrace love. The magical and Muggle community were still apart. The Muggles still don't know about the magical world except the Muggle French government who works with the French Ministry of Magic run by their minister Jean Delacour the husband of Appoline the Veela dutchess. Joan wandered the streets taking in the sights of what Paris had to offer. He could see the happiness that filled the air. A man at a hot dog stand offered him a frank. Joan smiled as he paid the man a few gold coins which made the muggle man gasp in shock.

"Keep the change" Joan smiled walking away with his hotdog.

Joan continued down the streets walking path a dark alleyway when he suddenly stopped at the sound of screaming. More like the sound of many screams. Joan quickly turns to the dark Alley way and heads down to that direction. He picks up the pace as the screaming got louder. He comes to a horrifying sight. A group of six women were being ganged up by a gang of 12 men. The men looked like street pimps, and he could only guess the women were slaves the men bought. The women were terrified, their clothes torn and ragged. Their hair and faced dirtied and covered in scratches. They were whimpering as they couldn't find the will to fight back.

"So boys time for these bitches to pay their dues don't you agree." The head man chuckled.

"Yeah!" The other men cheered.

"Hey!" Joan yelled.

The men turned to see a nine year old kid standing there with a angry look on his face. The guys could see that the brat looked a little pissed off. The thought that was cute.

"Hey little guy, you didn't see anything. Now why don't you go off and play with action figures and let us get back to our work." The head honcho smirked.

"The only thing I see is street urchins who don't have a single once respect in entire being for women." Joan replied sharply.

"Ooooh really? You got a death wish punk? well then say the magic words." a pudgy one laughed.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Joan screamed.

Green lightning shot out of the young boy's hand and hit every single of the men in a single shot. The men quickly felt death consume them in a instant. The women gapsed in horror as the men fell. They looked up to see the young boy who saved them. He had dark black raven hair and emerald green eyes. They were thankful he saved them but frightened of how he disposed of their rapists.

"Its ok I'm not going to hurt you" Joan said approaching them carefully. "I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?"

"What are you? You made green lightning?"

"Are you some sort of magician?"

"Ladies one at a time." Joan said calmly. "First off my name is Joan Angelstar-Lefay-Arc, I'm an Angel from heaven."

"An angel? Are you high on something?"

"Angel like winged men and women?"

"I believe you are. I felt a strange aura from you." A young girl of 14 spoke up making the other five looking at her.

Joan's wings sprouted from his back as a bright golden light shined behind him. The women felt weak in the knees as they dropped to their knees.

"God has saved us."

"The Lord is good to us"

"Glory to his mighty name"

"Glory to God in the highest."

"Glory to you for sending this angel to us"

"Blessed are you mighty one"

"I am more than an Angel I'm magical like wizards and witches." Joan explained. "That green light you saw was the killing curse. Now judging by how you look I can tell you girls were sold as property or slaves."

"Yes"

"We were bought by these men by a trafficker."

"About $200,000 for all of us."

Joan was disgusted that men would sell women for money or sex. Anger built up inside the boy as he gripped his fist, "How many of you were bought?"

"About 26 of us sold to the head honcho over there Jerome."

"Jerome liked his girls thin and obedient."

"Where are the remaining girls being held?" Joan asked sharply.

Joan was told of a small compound that held the remaining 20 women. It was home to some of the most loathsome, drug addicted, and sexual driven men that loved raping women for pleasure only. Joan told the women to stay outside as the angel stormed the compound. The angel crucioed a few men as they were screaming, feeling as if thousand of knives pierced their bodies. Joan may be nine years old but he didn't care as long as the women that were held here were safe. He also electrocuted and Avada Kedavrad a few more. Blood stained the halls and walls of the compound as he killed thug after thug after thug. He could also see the women in the rooms dressed up like prostitutes and junkies. This was no life for them. He coukd see they also showed signs of physical and emotional abuse. He knew Muggles would see these women as nothing more than street junkies. But to Joan he sees them as fellow sisters that he will help live a better life. He would use his inheritence to give them a proper education and living quarters at Arc Castle. The Muggles may give up on these girls but he won't. Joan finally reached the office of the other head honcho as he blasted down the door. There sitting in his cushy seat was a big boned white male with a lot of bling. Joan stepped forward looking forward to have him crucified on a cross. The head macho didn't seem intimidated.

"Well well! a kid! A little brat managed to sneak into my compound and kill all of my men." The man chuckled.

"I wouldn't get to cocky you dirty bastard." Joan growled. "Im here for the remaining women that you trafficked. I'm getting them out of here"

"Now who's getting cocky" the man laughed as he smoked a cigar. "These girls are mine brat. I gave them a new life, jobs, shelter."

"You used them for sex and you beat the hell out of them. You also pass them around your underground pals if your that kind of crime lord."

The head honcho laughed, "your talking to THE crime lord and these girls i bought i got them from both the muggle and magical world. That's right I know all about the wizarding world since I'm a halfblood myself. My name is Vladmiere Elric Prince of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince." He slowly pulls out his wand, 14 inch ebony wood, and a core of horntail dragon heartstring.

"So a halfblood wizard, a Pureblood supremacist father and a muggle mother." Joan asked.

"Yeah my father was a power weidling man and he taught me power is everything."

"The only power you'll be receiving is the power of death when I end you." Joan declared.

"Well we will see" Vladmiere said before casting the first spell. "Confingo!"

"Protego, diffindo"

"Crucio"

"Avada Kedavra"

The battle between the two of them raged on for a good long while. Joan suffered a few bruises and cuts but he held his own. He had the safety of the women here to worry about. Vladmiere laughed as he thought he was overpowering the brat.

"I must say I'm impressed. Wandless magic at this age. You know if you weren't a goody goody I would've had you join me" Vladmiere replied.

"I'd rather die than join a piece of scum like you" Joan coughed as he slowly stood back up.

"Well then little one you know the old saying the good die young" Vladmiere smirked pointing his wand at Joan.

"Yeah well here's my own saying 'A man who defiles women is no man at all'" Joan responded with disgust.

"You got guts kid I respect that. But I have decades of skill and magic." Vlad laughed.

"I am more than what you think" Joan replied. "But as Saint Joan once told me, 'Never stain your hands with the blood of those who are unworthy of death' and I can see that you aren't worthy of falling by my hand. May God cast his mighty hand and judge you for I can not."

Vlad laughed his head off, "Hahahaha me unworthy, the only one who will fall is you."

Walking straight towards Joan, the ground started to shake. The compound rumbled as cracks ran through the wall and ceiling. Vlad demanded what was going on. Joan was unfazed by this as he understood now the fate of Vladmiere. The ground below them cracked as a large portion of the floor fell through revealing a firey cavern with flames so hot it would incinerate anything. Vlad fell backwards as he tried to crawl backwards. He was afraid afraid and I mean afraid.

"What is this?" Vlad sobbed looking at Joan. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a messenger from the Lord most high" Joan responded.

Suddenly a demonic hand rose out from the firey cavern and grabbed hold of the man's leg. Vlad screamed as more hands sprouted out and grabbed hold of him. He looked at Joan begging for mercy as he was being dragged closer to the fire pit. He sobbed, pleaded, and begged Joan to save him. He pleaded and begged for mercy. Joan just looked at him with a cold expression on his face.

"Please! I beg of you please save me! Please have mercy! I beg of you have mercy on me!" Vlad cried.

"There is no mercy for those who mistreat, abuse, rape, and defile a woman" Joan replied coldly.

Vladmiere screamed as he was dragged down into the fire pit as the ground closed itself back up. Joan turned away as he left to search the rest of the compound. There he located the remaining twenty women of many cultures, japanese, chinese, Indian, Muslim, Jewish, etc. He found them chained in the basement as he set them free with a snap of his finger.

"My name is Joan Arc, I have come to set you free. Women shouldn't be caged and sold to disgusting gangs and do power houses. It's disgraceful."

"We had no choice"

"Our parents sold us for a large sum of money"

"$5,000 for each of us"

Joan knelt down as his hands glowed gold and sent a warm glow of magic over their bodies healing their wounds both inside and out. He then stood up and told them that he will take care of them from now on. When the girls asked how a small child would take care of them. Joan replied he was no ordinary child. He revealed his angel wings and small portions of his magic to them. They were in awe and shock. The remaining six women he already rescued arrived a few minutes later. Gathering them all together he told them all to grab his hands. Joan then apparated them straight back to Arc Castle.

An hour later Muggle and Magical authorities arrived at the burned down compound. There they found many gangster members crucified on crosses with their crown jewels removed. The muggle police knew who these gangs were and were searching for them for years but couldn't find any trace. But the magical law enforcement led by Jean Delacour felt magic all over the compound. It was clear that a witch of wizard of extraordinary power did this. The men on the crosses had their cocks removed from their bodies so that must have meant these gangsters were rapists. He also found magical energy signatures of the cruciatus and Killing Curse. Meaning these foul men were tortured and then killed. Who or what could possibly have done this? they weren't sure but they were going to find out.

 _ **Arc Castle: Shadow Forest: Bordeaux France**_

The women Joan rescued were taken to his home where he called for all of his house elves. At first time women were scared of the elves but Joan assured them that they mean no harm. Joan asked Eli to take the girls to the bathing quarters where they could bathe and freshen up. Eli nodded to his master as the women were taken to the bathing quarters of the castle. The women were in awe at the bathing quarters. The walls were made of solid gold and the architecture was crafted wonderfully. The baths were large with statues of mermaids or dolphins spouting water into them. The tile of them baths were amazing as well with pictures of dolphins on the bottom.

"If ladies need anything just call my name and I will come immediatly." Eli replied before popping away.

The ladies undressed as they stepped into the warm waters of the bath. The water was perfect as they never felt so relaxed. They didn't know why this child who saved them was doing this for them. But it seemed to them that Joan had a great respect for women and wanted them to be treated fair and equal. They scrubbed themselves down and relaxed in the waters as elves brought them fresh fruit and wine. The younger women of the group were bathing in another bath in the room as they were served with fresh food along with either juice, soda, or water. Joan was treating them like royalty.

"Wow this kid is spoiling us"

"We just met him too"

"Have you noticed he lives by himself?"

"Maybe he could use some company"

"Girls! This boy saved us, we owe him alot"

"But how can we repay him?"

"Pardon me mistresses" said Dobby. "My name is Dobby, and master has asked me to let you all know that you can all live here with him."

"You serious dobby?"

"He's letting us stay?"

"Yes mistresses, master Joan is so lonely here after he had a fallout with his family." Dobby replied.

"What happened dobby?"

Dobby spent a whole hour explaining to them Joan's life. How he was once Hadrian Morgana Potter and that he came from a long line of veela. Dobby went into great detail which horrified the women that Joan had to endure all of that. Having to be forced to marry someone you don't even like. Many of them felt sorry for the kid. Dobby then told them that Joan wanted them to be his family, his sisters. The girls looked at eachother before all agreeing to stay with Joan.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Master Joan Arc will be most pleased mistresses" Dobby cheered.

After they finished bathing they were given new clothes, both muggle and wizarding clothes. They were mostly dresses like ones for those of nobility. There were also wizarding robes that pureblood women wear. The ladies quickly choose their clothes and were dressed in the most amazing clothes ever made. They were also given jewelry to wear, anything their heart desired. When they were done the elves escorted them to grand living room where Joan was waiting,

"Hello my fellow sisters I see you enjoyed the bath and new clothes?" Joan asked.

"Yes Joan we are thankful for all you've done for us today"

"We wish to repay you"

"You don't need to repay me." He chuckled. "Seeing you all safe is payment enough."

"We also like to take you up on your offer"

"We would love to become your new family."

"Dobby told us your story and we are so sorry you had to go through all of that."

Joan smiled "I appreciate your concern and I thank you for accepting my offer. It can get so lonely in a huge castle with out anyone except the house elves here."

The ladies smiled as Joan motioned them to come over. The ladies joined Joan in front of the fireplace as he called for the House elves to set up the camera for a family picture. The elves went to work quickly to set everything up. Dobby made sure they were all in a good spot for the picture. The women gathered around Joan as Eli started the camera.

"Alright everyone say family" Eli smiled.

"FAMILY!" they shouted.

The picture was taken as it was magically printed and placed in a large picture frame and hung up onto the wall above the grand fireplace. Joan could never be more happy. He finally had a new family and a lot of sisters that he would protect.

 _ **Great Britain: Wales: Malfoy Manor**_

A loud scream filled the halls of the manor as Draco Malfoy, Royal veela and crowned prince was in pure agony. He convulsed on the floor as if he felt something inside of him snap. What he felt was magical backlash from the loss of his soul mate Harry Potter. It was if Lady Hecate herself snapped the chain that connected him to Harry Potter. His parents tried to do everything they could to stabilize him. His grandmother, Calisto Malfoy the former Queen of the Veela managed to keep her grandson stabilized with a substitute veela until Harry Potter was found. Apparently he went missing after his 9th birthday party and no one has seen him since. When word spread to them that Harry was born an Elemental Veela, they were praising him. They always celebrated the birth of the rare breed once every thousand years. But when they found out from James and Lily that Harry ran away. They called him a coward, a disgrace, a shameful stain on their magical heritage. Especially when they learned that Harry outright rejected Draco. To reject a Veela as your mate is dangerous and harmful to the Veela. Its dangerous because it brings upon the wrath of the Veela. Its harmful to the Veela because a Veela's survival depends on their mates. The Veela council was going to meet with the Potters later on to discuss and find the location of their new Elemental Veela, Harry Morgana Potter.

 _ **Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter it took me a whole month their write this. Lol I had fun writing it though it gave me so many new ideas. I also look forward to hearing your ideas for the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **Joan's new family/sisters:**_

 _ **Maria Angelstar formerly DeMorney (Muggle)**_

 _ **Sarah Angelstar formerly Cullen (Halfblood Squib)**_

 _ **Artemis Angelstar formerly Yaxley (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Rachael Angelstar formerly Anderson (Muggle)**_

 _ **Daphne Angelstar formerly Parkinson (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Jane Angelstar formerly Prewitt (Halfblood)**_

 _ **Desiree Angelstar formerly Ling (Muggle)**_

 _ **Yue Angelstar formerly Ling (Muggleborn)**_

 _ **Sakura Angelstar formerly Fu (Pureblood Vampire)**_

 _ **Kate LeFay formerly Daniels (Muggle)**_

 _ **Danielle LeFay formerly Delacour (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Miriam LeFay formerly Summers (Muggle)**_

 _ **Diana LeFay formerly Moon (Muggle)**_

 _ **Tatiana LeFay nee Sanderson (Halfblood)**_

 ** _Sharon LeFay formerly Nott (Pureblood Squib)_**

 ** _Tina LeFay formerly Fae (Halfblood Seer)_**

 ** _Eliza LeFay formerly Collins (Muggleborn)_**

 ** _Miku LeFay formerly Sato (Muggle)_**

 ** _Suki LeFay formerly Takahashi (Squib)_**

 ** _Leah Arc formerly Tanaka (Muggleborn)_**

 ** _Ruth Arc formerly Ravenclaw (Halfblood)_**

 ** _Serenity Arc formerly Chang (Squib)_**

 ** _Elizabeth Arc formerly Emrys (Pureblood)_**

 ** _Jennifer Arc formerly Ravenstone (Muggle)_**

 ** _Cassandra Arc formerly Rosier (Pureblood Squib)_**

 ** _Anastasia Arc formerly Krum (Pureblood Draken)_**

 ** _Ariel Arc formerly_** ** _Everglade (Pureblood Royal Elf)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's the long awaited chapter of the Veela outcast story. Before that I am going to answer some questions some of my reviewers asked me. First off originally before Harry became an Angel and his older brother Charles' dominant, Charles chosen mate was going to be Padme Patil of the Patil twins. Second James' brother Alex will be mentioned and added to this chapter. Other than that enjoy the story.**

In the deepest forest of Scotland near the Glen was a large manor. It was home to the one and only Alex Dolph nee Potter along with his lovely wife Persephone Demeter Dolph nee Tempest and beautiful nine year old daughter Sarah Jane Potter. This happy family lived their lives away from the world of magic. Persephone, his sea goddess who was a mermaid and magical creature knew of her husband's Squib status in the magical world. While she knew he didn't hate magic. She gave up using magic because of her love and devoted loyalty to him. Persephone had the ability to manipulate water at will. She was also gifted with healing abilities and she was a master at Occlumency. Alex although being a Squib still had some of the abilities of the Veela within him. He's able to sense emotions from others and he's able to fly thanks to his veela wings. But despite all of that Alex truely believed that despite these abilities he would never truly belong in the magical world. His mother's death was the breaking point. Ever since Euphemia Potter's death Alex blamed himself for abandoning his parents like that. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't perform magic at all and to continue living in a a world where wizards could do what he could not would be the cruelest thing to do. He knew many Squibs chose to live in the magical world but he was not like them. Even after meeting and marrying Persephone Alex truely had turned his back on the magical world.

Their lifestyle was luxurious due to the inheritance left to him by his father Fleamont Potter. The manor they owned once belonged to the Scottish Pureblood DunBroch family that died out 200 years ago. The paternal line of the DunBroch went exinct after the death of the three princes of the old royal Scotland ruler King Fergus. Euphemia's great great grandfather on her mother's side was a DunBroch from the Maternal line which descends from Princess Merida. Before Euphemia's death she left the DunBroch fortune to her son Alexander. The manor was Scottish in every sense of the world. It was twice the size of Potter Castle and it had every luxury you could think of.

Alex and his family were resting in the backyard of DunBroch Manor. They were resting under a giant Willow tree as they were having a picnic. Sarah was sititng in her mother's lap as her father was reading the epic tale of the brave princess Merida. Sarah loved the story and it's still her favorite to this very day. She idolized Merida and wanted to be exactly like her. Heck she even got a replica dress and bow and arrow. Sarah was 4 feet 5 inches tall, she had long red bushy hair like her mother but had her dad's brown eyes. She wore her replica Princess Merida dress which her mother had made for her from scratch. She wore the dress a lot when ever she could. She also knew of her magical creature status, a Siren. Sirens were beautiful sea goddess like creatures that could sing beautifully and could enchant anyone they come across. Sirens also the power to manipulate water like their mermaid counterparts. Sarah was a water Elemental from her mother's magical bloodline. Sure she was half veela but unlike them Sirens are able to choose who they love.

"And then Princess Merida tried to fight against the demon bear Mor'du but was easily overpowered." Alex read.

"Oh no" said Sarah.

"But luckily her mother Elinor in bear like form wouldn't allow him to take the life of her only daughter. Ripping away from the ropes that bound her she attacked the demon bear."

Sarah clapped her hands as her mother was smiling at her beautiful happy child. She knew how much Sarah loved this story. Merida her husband's many times great grandmother was a legend in the Scottish magical world. Merida was a pureblood witch unlike her three brothers who were born squibs. Her mother Elinor was a pureblood who married into the Pureblood DunBroch family even though King Fergus was a Squib. Despite her husband and sons being Squibs she still loved them. She was closer to Merida due to their magical connection. Persephone's thrice great grandfather knew princess Merida quite well and helped her a couple times. Persephone believed her daughter being a direct descendant of the princess would have a princess complex. However Sarah had grown into a fine strong little girl that wasn't spoiled or arrogant. No she was a perfect example of a well behaved princess.

"What happened next daddy!" Sarah asked.

"Let daddy read the next page darling" Persephone laughed.

"Elinor overpowered the demon bear and caused a large stone pillar to fall down and crush the bear" Alex read.

Sarah cheered "Yay the demon bear was defeated. Good always beats evil."

Her parents laughed at their daughter's excitement as Alex put the book down. Persephone placed her daughter next to her as she started to set out their picnic which consisted of delicious sandwiches, fruit, water, and wine for herself and her husband. They ate quietly under the tree enjoying the beautiful view from their own backyard. Suddenly a hoot was heard as an owl landed on their blanket. Alex knew who this owl was.

"Darling isn't that the Potter family owl?" His wife asked.

Alex was shocked he thought he told his brother to never contact him again after their mother's funeral. He strictly told James and his father Fleamont that was he done with the world of magic. But apparently James being to stubborn for his own good still wanted to be part of his brother's life. With a heavy sigh he took the letter from the owls beak and began to read it.

 _ **Dear Alexander,**_

 _ **I know that you hate me and never want to hear from me again. But I have a situation and I desperately need your help. As you know Lily and I had three children Charles, Diana, and Hadrian. Well Charles and Diana had come into their veela inheritence a dominant and submissive veela. However Hadrian had become an Elemental Veela which is extremely rare. We thought at first he didn't inherit any veela traits due to him not transforming on his seventh birthday but we were wrong. But then Harry committed the most horrible sin against the Veela nation. He converted to Christianity and became a full blooded Angel, our enemy.**_

 _ **We located him at Gringotts and discovered that he is the magical heir of Morgana herself, as well as the heir of House Angelstar and Arc. His betrayal hit our family hard and if the Veela council finds out who knows what they will do to him. I may hate Hadrian for what he did but I still love him. I am asking you to take him in and blood adopt him back into the Potter family. Please Alex I am begging you to do this one thing for me. I'll never ask for anything again from you and I will leave you alone in peace. For the sake of family please bring Harry back into our family. His name is Joan Angelstar-Lefay-Arc.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **James Potter**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

Alex couldn't believe it. His own nephew was born an Elemental Veela which was very rare. Plus he was the magical heir of Morgana herself and be extention Merlin due to her being his wife. He didn't know if he should be shocked or proud. The Christainity part was no concern of his, he knew that Christianity was no longer in the dark ages and have accepted their magical counterparts. So there was no big deal to overactive about it. However he suddenly went quiet as he looked over the letter again. He read the part of Harry being a full blooded Angel, but that was impossible Angels keep to themselves and rarely ever interact with humans. This was truely a huge surprise for him.

In a way Harry reminded him of himself. Alex and Harry didn't accept their old ways of life, they sought out their own paths and chose to make their own path in life. Alex felt proud that his nephew stuck it to his older brother James. There was no way that Alex will help James with this problem. After all James made his bed and now he has to lie in it.

"Darling what's wrong?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah daddy what does the letter say!" Sarah asked eagerly.

Alex finished reading the letter and explained the whole situation to his wife and child. Persephone was shocked that an Angel finally resurfaced in the magical world. Mermaids were allies with the Angels since the dawn of their creation. The first pod of mermaids when they were created pledged their loyalty to the God most high. Persephone wanted to meet her nephew Harry Potter or as he know calls himself Joan Mary Angelstar-Lefay-Arc. There was so much she wanted to ask him and teach him. Sarah was really excited to meet her cousin. She knew that her father and uncle's relationship was strained and that she never actually met the Potter family. But she wanted to at least meet one member of the family.

"What do you think I should do dear?" Alex wondered.

"Well darling that's up to you. If you want to help James then that's your choice. He wouldn't be begging for your help if he wasn't so desperate."

"But I told him years ago that I want nothing to do with the Potter family."

"And like a good brother he should respect that. But like I said it's up to you love."

Alex thought for a minute before nodding his head. He made his decision and this time he will make sure his response gets though his big brothers head. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a pen he began to write down his response.

 _ **Dear James,**_

 _ **For the record I don't hate you. Despite the bad blood between us I still love you you big moose!. First off congrats on your children's ascension into Veelahood. Tell my niece and nephew Diana and Charles congrats from me. Now regarding your youngest son Harry Potter I am afraid I can't help you with this. I know you don't want to hear this but I have to be firm to the point James. Harry has the right to make his own choice. Yes I know he was born an Elemental Veela but rejected it and accepted his path into Angelhood. But like I said that was his choice. Just like it was my choice to abandon the world of magic.**_

 ** _Now you said despite hating Harry you still love him. Well if you truely love him James then let Harry go. That's right James let Harry go just like you let me go when I left. Don't give me any crap about what the Veela nation wants because I don't give a hippogriff's ass about what those creatures want. If Harry does come to me for help then I will proudly welcome him with open arms. But understand this James if any harm comes to that boy because of you and the Veela nation believe me it will be the last thing you will ever see. I may be a squib but I have great connections with the magical Scottish government and the royal familes of the Mermaids, Elves, and Dwarves here._**

 ** _Lastly this Christainity situation, SO WHAT!. James Christians don't do witch hunts anymore we aren't living in the dark ages. Christianity has grown to accept or at least tolerate witches and wizards. It's not the end of the world because my nephew converted. Honestly magical Britain is still stuck in bronze age of things. We live in a golden age James a golden age!. Now do yourself a favor and grow up!. This situation you made is up to you and the Veela nation. But my family and I will not be dragged into this. I know we are family too but only by name. You know that I magically disowned myself which by family law means I'm no longer a Potter by blood or magic only in name. So to put it simply James I will not help you. I love you James I really do but I refuse to help clean up your messes again. Over the years I have slowly started to return to my magical roots. However I'm happily living in the muggle world with my magical wife and daughter. So once again James I cant and will not help you._**

 ** _Yours truly_**

 ** _Alex Scott Dolph formerly Potter_**

 ** _Lord DunBroch of The Royal and Most Magical House of DunBroch_**

 ** _Lord Tempest (marriage to Persephone) of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Tempest_**

Feeling good with his response he gave the owl the letter. The owl Fleamont took the letter in its beak and flew off back to the Potter home in Wales. Alex believed that his brother wouldn't accept the response. But he was very firm in his refusal to help out his brother. If James couldn't accept it then that was his fault. Forgetting all about what just happened he returned to his family's picnic.

 _ **Arc Castle: France**_

Meanwhile back in France Joan was getting ready to take all 27 of his sisters out for shopping. Thats right 27, he reacued a royal elf from a slave auction in the dark part of France. The elf Ariel thanked the young boy and was welcomed into his family. He gave them each of them 5 billion galleons which he set up in Gringotts a day ago to ensure they would be financially secure even after they get married and have a family of their own. His sisters told him that he was giving them to much but Joan didn't want to hear it. His sisters deserved this luxury after all they have been through. He also blessed them with another gift a magical gift. After they got settled in the day he accepted them into his family he bestowed upon each of them a fragment of his angelic magic. Which means his Muggle and Squib sisters finally had the ability to use magic. But unlike their brother they were Angels per say. No what they became was kind of close. They became what Joan called Celestial Maidens or daughters of the sun. Celestial maidens were magical women of pure magic and Pure beauty. They were bound by the rule of heaven to always obey the commandments of the Lord and to respect all living things. But the most sacred law they had to obey was to remain a pure virgin until they were married. The girls were more beautiful than ever that will make every male want them. They had fair skin and their eyes and hair gave off a beautiful shine. They also had white wings like their brother which would support their claims of being a celestial maiden. On their foreheads was the symbol of the sun. They were dressed in magical white robes that never stain (Like the white robes high elf queens wear). Joan smiled at them as he remembered the day when he went to Gringotts to ensure his sisters would live in luxury.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Gringotts French Branch**_

"Greetings honored Goblin" Joan replied bowing his head.

The goblin took notice of the young boy and 27 women behind him. He never seen such a group before. But he could feel powerful magic coming from the young boy kind of like a type of Holy magic.

"What can we do for you boy?" The goblin asked.

"My name is Lord Joan Mary Arc, Lord of the Most Ancient and Dark House of LeFay, The Most Holy and Pure House of Angelstar, and The Most Noble and Virtuous House of Arc." Joan replied showing his rings.

"Ooh my lord Pardon my disrespect" the goblin shuttered.

"You are Pardon honored Goblin I am here to blood adopt my sisters into my family and to set up vaults for them."

"Very well young lord how much in each vault?"

"About 5 billion galleons each would be fine."

"My lord that will be in total 135 billion galleons."

"Which will be taken from the Angelstar Vault."

"I see very well my lord I shall be done. Is there anything else you wish for us to do?"

"Indeed young goblin I wish to have my vaults moved from the British branch over to the French branch. Can you do that?" Joan asked.

"Yes Lord Arc it will take about a few days."

"Good now before we can do the adoption ritual your sisters must break their blood connections to their former families."

Joan nodded as he motioned for his sisters to step forward. All 27 girls stepped forward as the goblin gave them each a dagger to slit their hands with. Each girl slit their hand as commanded and declared their connection to their families severed.

"I Maria Angelstar formerly Maria Jane DeMorney sever my connection to my Muggle family."

"I Sarah Angelstar formerly Sarah Jasmine Cullen sever my connection to the Cullen clan"

"I Artemis Angelstar formerly Artemis Athena Yaxley sever my connection to the Yaxley family"

"I Rachael Angelstar formerly Rachael Michelle Anderson sever my connection to my Muggle family"

"I Daphne Angelstar formerly Daphne Nymphadora Parkinson sever my connection to the Parkinson family"

"I Jane Angelstar formerly Jane Maria Prewitt sever my connection to the Prewitt and Black family"

"I Desiree Angelstar formerly Desiree Miwa Ling sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Yue Angelstar formerly Yue Kitan Ling sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Sakura Angelstar formerly Sakura Katherine Fu sever my connection to Fu vampire coven"

"I Kate LeFay formerly Katie Diane Daniels sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Danielle LeFay formerly Danielle Apolline Delacour sever my connection to the Delacour family"

"I Miriam LeFay formerly Miriam Ruth Summers sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Diana LeFay formerly Diana Freya Moon sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Tatiana LeFay nee Tatiana Winnifred Sanderson sever my connection to the Sanderson family"

"I Sharon LeFay formerly Sharon Eliza Nott sever my connection to the Nott family"

"I Tina LeFay formerly Tina Jennifer Faye sever my connection to my muggle mother's family"

"I Eliza LeFay formerly Eliza Kate Collins sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Miku LeFay formerly Miku Luna Sato sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Suki LeFay formerly Suki Chio Takahashi sever my connection to the Takahashi family"

"I Leah Arc formerly Leah Katrina Tanaka sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Ruth Arc formerly Ruth Rowena Ravenclaw sever my connection to my mother's muggle family"

"I Serenity Arc formerly Serenity Mulan Chang sever my connection to the Chang family"

"I Elizabeth Arc formerly Emrys will not sever my connection to my magical family. But I sever my connection to my muggle adopted family.

"I Jennifer Arc formerly Jennifer Mary Ravenstone sever my connection to my muggle family"

"I Cassandra Arc formerly Rosier sever my connection to the Rosier family"

"I Anastasia Arc formerly Anastasia Victoria Krum sever my connection to the Krum family"

"I Ariel Arc formerly Ariel Eve Everglade don't sever my blood ties to my elven parents but I do server my ties to my adopted muggle parents"

When that was done the magical and Squib children felt the magic of the families they cut their ties to leave them. They felt very weak but to them it was worth it to be part of a new family. It was now Joan's turn as he proudly declared.

"I Lord Joan Mary Angelstar-Lefay-Arc welcome Maria, Sarah, Artemis, Rachael, Daphne, Jane, Desiree, Yue, and Sakura into the Angelstar family line. I also welcome Kate, Danielle, Miriam, Diana, Tatiana, Sharon, Tina, Elizabeth, Miku, and Suki into the LeFay family. Finally I welcome Leah, Ruth, Serenity, Elizabeth, Jennifer, Cassandra, Anastasia, and Ariel into the Arc family so mote it be."

At his decree each of the girls felt each of the families magics fuse with their own bodies. The muggle and Squib children felt magic in their veins. Joan made them celestial maidens before coming to Gringotts to ensure they would be able to use magic like the rest of their fellow magical sisters. The girls also lost the traits of their former families and gained family traits and body structures from the new families they were welcomed in. The Angelstar girls gained the bodily and physical structure of an angelic maiden. The Lefay girls gained muscular and magical traits of the Lefay family due to the family producing battle mages. The Arc girls also gained the facial, mental, and magical traits of the Arc family. All of the girls features had changed like their hair, eyes, facial and bodily structures. Their magical cores however increased intensely. Due to their angelic magic that Joan shared with them making them celestial maidens which now became a new magical creature status. God never made celestial maidens on earth for he believed the world of man wasn't ready for them. However now Joan convinced him otherwise since Joan claimed full responsibility over them. God taking Joan's promise to heart allowed him to change his sisters into celestial maidens and the first ones to be created in the mortal world. However they had to stick to the scared code and heavenly oath which the sisters all agreed too.

"Well Lord Arc the Angelstar-Lefay-Arc families have about 9 to 10 members each" said the goblin. "Your sisters vaults will be set up immediately."

"I want their vaults and mine to have the best protections which includes blood and spiritual protections."

"Very well Lord Arc that will cost you at least 700,000 Galleons. But since we goblins respect the angels it will be done for free"

"Thank you may I have your name?"

"Its Gold dagger my lord."

"Well then Gold dagger take the 700,000 Galleons as a thank you"

"O-Oh th-thanks you lord"

Joan smiled "think nothing of it may friend."

"Your family vaults will be here in two days however Joan of Arc's private vault is still here filled with treasures from her many victories. It consists of 350,485,697,597 Galleons, portraits, weapons, dishes, silverware, gold bars, diamonds, and other gems."

"Alright then take 135 billion galleons from that vault and put it in my sisters vaults please."

"Alright give me a moment" the goblin replied sending a parchment to the accountant goblin of Joan of Arc's vault. Ten minutes later the parchment was return showing that 27 vaults were created with the protections they wanted add to it. Each vault had 5 billion galleons along with 800 gold bars each from saint Joan's private vault. Everything in Saint Joan's private vault was divided up between the sisters and Joan. Joan opened a private vault as well which was next to his sisters and he also have 5 billion galleons also put into his vault as well.

"Everything is done my lord we look forward to doing buisness with you and your family."

Joan nodded as he and his sisters left the Gringotts bank and apparated back to Arc Castle.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Seeing his sisters were ready to leave. Joan took out a large boot which was a portkey to take them to Paris. They girls all loved Paris to them it was the greatest place to shop for all the fanciest stuff they could ever want. They squealed in excitement as they all grabbed the port key and vanished to Paris. When they got there Joan told them to meet at the Eiffel tower. The girls nodded as they departed going their own way. Their angelic abilities allowed them to detect and locate eachother.

Joan was looking over many of the book stores as he loved lots of books. Entering the nearest bookstore he was greeted by an elderly man.

"Greetings young sir how can I help you?" The elder asked.

"I'm just browsing" he replied.

"If you need anything just let me know"

"Thank you sir may I get your name?"

"Of course young man my name is Jacque Christopher Nott."

"Well Mr Nott nice to meet you"

Joan was careful around him, apparently his core I extremely dark a pitch black core. He also bore a dark mark on his arm. He was a follower of the dark lord Voldemort. Voldemort aka Tom Riddle the darkest lord of the century. Voldemort suffered defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore during The summer of 1980 (that's right in this fanfic Albus defeated him not Harry). He knew from Lord Jesus that Voldemort cheated death through the use of Horcruxes which was created by Lucifer after his fall from grace. Joan kept up his smile when he took notice of a large snake near the man's desk. Walking over to the snake he knelt down to it. He could sense this snake was no ordinary snake but a maladictus.

 _ **"Hello there snake"**_

 _ **"Who wakes me up from my nap?"**_

 _ **"Pardon me young reptile my name is Joan Angelstar-Lefay-Arc"**_

 _ **"Sssssss I sense holy blood in you. Master of LeFay. My name is Nagini"**_

 _ **"Nagini I see your a maladictus, a blood curse"**_

 _ **"Yes I am forever cursed to be like this. I was once human a beautiful one at that."**_

 _ **"Do you wish to be free from your curse?"**_

Nagini was shocked! This human wants to save her from this curse. But it was impossible to cure a blood curse I mean you had to be a god to cure something this dark. Joan reached out and took off the class container Nagini was in and picked her up. Nagini was a little unsure what this human can do. Using his finger Joan drew a counter rune on her forehead fueled with the power of Holy Arcanic magic. The energy burned but it spread through out Nagini's body. Her snake body felt like her bones were expanding. She hissed loudly as if she was in pain. This continued as her snaked head grew larger and long black hair sprouted out. Her snake like body grew into a humanoid shape with arms and legs sprouting as well. Her entire transformation took a few more minutes before it finally ended. Nagini groaned as she picked herself up. She gapsed as she looked down to see hands. Could it be she thought? Joan showed her a mirror to reveal that she was human again. She was 5 foot 9 inch tall. Her hair was long and Black like a raven. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips luscious red. Her skin was soft and smooth. She was back to her normal human self. Looking towards Joan she hugged him tightly. The dark magic in her from Voldemort's soul was removed completely making a certain dark lord in Albania feel a slight bit of excruciating pain.

" ** _Thank you so much Joan thank you so much"_** she spoke in parsceltongue.

 _ **"You are most welcome Nagini"**_

Somehow their magic reacted to eachother. Their magical signatures were in perfect sync. Joan wondered what this feeling was. He then remembered what Jesus once told him.

 _ ***mini flashback***_

"Joan as you know Angels have three mates, a light, a dark, and a soul bond. However rarely Angels require a fourth mate" Jesus explained.

"What do you mean a fourth mate?"

"They require a Grey mate. An individual who isn't light or dark."

"But how will I know if I have a grey mate lord christ?"

"Your magical signatures will come into perfect sync and your souls will intertwine. Grey mates is loyal to their mate and their mate alone. They never choose anyone else. They still stand by your side always."

 _ ***End mini flashback***_

Joan helped Nagini up to her feet. After her maladictus curse was removed she became her young 19 year old self again. Joan couldn't believe it but it was true. His grey mate was none other than Nagini herself. Nagini sensed some strange doubt in her hero.

"Excuse me Joan are you alright?" Nagini asked.

Joan took a a deep breathe and explained the situation. Nagini was shocked that her hero was an Angel. From she knew about catholics was that the snake was the symbol of evil but to Joan he didn't see her as evil. Hearing that their magic cores connected making them bound as mates was creepy but at the same time nice. Nagini put the boy's doubt to rest saying that she will wait until Joan is at least 17 years old. Joan was grateful for that since he was way to young for mating.

Taking her hand into his he left the book store to take Nagini his final mate and wife on a tour of Paris. Nagini was in for the time of her life. He would make sure that Nagini gets a taste of everything she missed out on when she was a snake. Before they left an elf appeared and it was scared.

"My lord your former parents Lord and Lady Potter are meeting with the Veela council about you." The elf shrieked.

Joan groaned "Well looks like I'm about to go through with plan Suicide."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagini asked worryingly.

"Watch" Joan said as he glowed and split into you.

"What" said the elf and Nagini.

"Meet Harry Potter he's a blood clone he will take my place at the meeting of the Veela. But this clone will also finally free me from the Veela control."

"Joan my darling" Nagini asked. "Doesn't your family already know about your angelhood?"

"Just watch" Joan said conjuring a purple smoke. "This smoke will erase my parents, Dumbledore, and my sister and brothers memories of my angelhood. Well Charles will be spared."

The smoke took off to magical Britain to complete it's mission that Joan has given it. It also took the blood clone of Joan with it.

 **Potter Manor: Wales England**

James and his wife finally got everything ready for the Veela council and the royal family. Lily got the food ready while her son and daughter were getting on their veela robe. James was pacing the floor waiting for his brother's reply to his letter.

"I hope my brother got the letter"

"James my boy like I told you that Alex will take Harry in and everything will be the way it was. The Veela council will be satisfied, Draco will be with his love, and Harry will learn his fate in life."

"But is this really the right way to go about this?" James asked.

"Darling everyone has a destiny. Harry will learn soon enough. Sure he will be unhappy for a while but rest assured he will learn to love Draco." Lily replied.

"Lily has a point prongs" said Sirius.

"Harry will learn to accept his destiny as I did when I became a werewolf." Remus replied.

Suddenly the family owl arrived and everyone's spirit was up. James took the letter from his beak and thanked him. He was was really excited to finally hear from his little brother.

 _Dear James,_

 _For the record I don't hate you. Despite the bad blood between us I still love you you big moose!. First off congrats on your children's ascension into Veelahood. Tell my niece and nephew Diana and Charles congrats from me. Now regarding your youngest son Harry Potter I am afraid I can't help you with this. I know you don't want to hear this but I have to be firm to the point James. Harry has the right to make his own choice. Yes I know he was born an Elemental Veela but rejected it and accepted his path into Angelhood. But like I said that was his choice. Just like it was my choice to abandon the world of magic._

 _Now you said despite hating Harry you still love him. Well if you truely love him James then let Harry go. That's right James let Harry go just like you let me go when I left. Don't give me any crap about what the Veela nation wants because I don't give a hippogriff's ass about what those creatures want. If Harry does come to me for help then I will proudly welcome him with open arms. But understand this James if any harm comes to that boy because of you and the Veela nation believe me it will be the last thing you will ever see. I may be a squib but I have great connections with the magical Scottish government and the royal familes of the Mermaids, Elves, and Dwarves here._

 _Lastly this Christainity situation, SO WHAT!. James Christians don't do witch hunts anymore we aren't living in the dark ages. Christianity has grown to accept or at least tolerate witches and wizards. It's not the end of the world because my nephew converted. Honestly magical Britain is still stuck in bronze age of things. We live in a golden age James a golden age!. Now do yourself a favor and grow up!. This situation you made is up to you and the Veela nation. But my family and I will not be dragged into this. I know we are family too but only by name. You know that I magically disowned myself which by family law means I'm no longer a Potter by blood or magic only in name. So to put it simply James I will not help you. I love you James I really do but I refuse to help clean up your messes again. Over the years I have slowly started to return to my magical roots. However I'm happily living in the muggle world with my magical wife and daughter. So once again James I cant and will not help you._

 _Yours truly_

 _Alex Scott Dolph formerly Potter_

 _Lord DunBroch of The Royal and Most Magical House of DunBroch_

 _Lord Tempest (marriage to Persephone) of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Tempest_

The group was shocked at Alex's response. He abolsutely refused to help them with Harry. He openly defied them and he even declared to help Harry stay out of their control. James was crushed, his brother was his last hope. He thought family meant something to Alex.

"I can't believe Alex refuses to help" James roared.

"Your brother truely isn't a Potter if he refuses to help family." Remus said angrily.

"Alex is such a backstabbing bastard especially since him leaving the magical world led to Euphemia's death." Sirius seethed.

"Looks like we have no choice but to let the Veela council deal with this" Albus sighed.

Suddenly smoke filled the room making everyone cough. They wondered where this smoke came from as it also filled Diane Potter's room. They were feeling as if something was missing from their mind. Apparently everything about Harry's inheritence and new name was erased from their minds except from Charles' memory. When the smoke cleared they thought this was some sort of prank. Suddenly an elf appeared it was holly, the family elf.

"Master, Mistress I located Harry Potter." Holly shouted.

Everyone was shocked, they thought Harry ran away after his refusal to bond with Draco Malfoy. But this was perfect their youngest was located and they will finally have the boy bound to the royal prince.

"Bring him in Holly" Lily demanded.

The elf nodded as she disappeared and reappeared a minute later with their nine year old son or so they thought. Harry gasped as he realized he was back in Potter Manor.

"Young man this rebellion has gone on long enough. This time you will accept your destiny. We will even bind your magic if we have to." Lily shouted.

"I thought I told you all that I am no Veela's bitch!" Harry shouted.

SLAP!

"HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH LANGUAGE AGAINST US YOUNG MAN!" James yelled.

"There is no way out of this besides, the Veela will be a great ally to the light side. This bonding will help us win the war." Albus explained.

"Mr Dumbledore he's been dead for nine years he's not coming back!" Harry groaned.

"How dare you judge Albus Dumbledore you little runt" Sirius ranted.

"Put a cork in it Black, oooh wait your not even a black since your mom kicked your disgraceful ass out." Harry retorted.

Sirius and the others gasped as Sirius was fuming at what the young Potter boy said.

"How dare you!" Sirius roared.

Harry just walked away and headed into Charles room. Charles gasped when he saw them and hugged him tightly.

"Joan it's good to see you, i missed you." Charles said.

"Charles I'm a part of Joan I'm his veela half. Even though the Veela spirit is gone I'm still his veela."

"So why are you here?" Charles asked.

Harry explained the plan to kill himself so that Joan will finally be free to love who he wants. This also meant that Charles will be able to be with him.

Charles started to tear up "you mean he's doing all of this to be with me?"

"Well you do mean the world to him" Harry smiled.

Charles hugged him again "Joan really is the greatest brother in the world."

"I hope you'll like sharing him with your cousin Sarah Potter, Viktor Krum, and Nagini."

"NAGINI? Voldemort's snake?"

"She was a maladictus but Joan cured her, returning her to her human self."

"Okay I'm ready then."

"I knew you were good for Joan" Harry smiled.

Meanwhile downstairs hooded figures dressed in wealthy robes were gathered, whispering excitedly about the latest news. They were greeted by Lord and Lady Potter. Lady Lily served them delicous foods and James was talking with other veelas. The door abruptly swung open and the king and his heir elegantly entered the stone-floored room, their flawless faces composed in an emotionless mask. The eyes of the present veelas gleamed as they gazed at their leaders that took their seats.

Draconis Malfoy, heir to Lucius Malfoy, King of the Veela, stood beside his father as those gathered started to discuss the best way they should go about this. His beautiful, silver eyes gazed confidently at those present. He was in perfect health due to having a substitute veela stabilize him. Like all Veela before him he had a mate whom he had been dreaming of his entire life, someone who he would cherish and love unconditionally. Of course there was a complication. His mate was none other than Harry Potter, a boy who hated him. Ever since Harry's rejection he can gone through pain for months. It was thanks to his grandmother's quick thinking of having a substitute veela to stabilize him which saved his life.

"Welcome Lord's and ladies of the Veela nation, especially you lord and Lady Malfoy. We have good news regarding my son Harry Potter. He's been found." James smiled.

"I worry that Harry will fight against my presence like he did when I first tried to claim him. Our relationship wasn't exactly pleasant." Draco commented to those gathered, a small frown adorning his flawless features remembering some of the, ahem, not so cordial confrontations he had with his mate that horrible day.

"Surely the boy will not defy you again after all you are his dominant. Once the bond is set he will be of no issue, and you will be able to protect him." one of the council's women spoke.

"But I want Harry to be happy with me. I can't force him to be with me." Draco said expressing his concern. "Besides Harry had already expressed his outright hatred for me."

"Draconis eez correct" Lady Delacour said softly, catching everyone's attention. "'James Potter told me what happened. After all there have been problems in the past with mates attempting to refuse the bond," she clarified and some of the present veela's shifted nervously in their seats.

"But Potter is from and old and powerful pureblood family, surely you are not saying that Harry Potter would go against us." Lord Defayne said sitting forward, anger lacing his tone.

"Then we shall enact the treaty" Narcissa answered.

"Yes, but what part of the treaty applies here?" Lucius questioned, raising a perfectly arched brow.

"There is a clause that any veela mate who attempts to deny their mate is to be stripped of their freedom and become the property of their veela until such a time as they accept the bond. This includes everything from their money to their political holding such as seats on any governing bodies all the way to their bodies. The veela may even place binding bands on their mate to prevent them for attempting to harm themselves or others with their magic." Apolloline answered.

"Are you sure?" James replied. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme especially since he's the magical heir of Morgana who was the most powerful veela in existence."

"Morgana's heir or not it's our laws. Regardless of how Harry feels based on what you told us don't matter. This is his fate now call him down so we can get this done with." Lady Winter demanded.

James sighed "fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Harry! Come downstairs please"

At James' command Harry walked downstairs and came into the foyer with Charles and Diane behind him. Diane was smirking since she knew that her brother could never defy the might of the Veela.

"Yes what can I do for you and the sexual driven creatures of lust" Harry spat.

"Watch your tongue boy!" A council elder shouted.

"We are here for you to complete the bond with my son Draco. You've had your fun but now it's time to fulfill your destiny." Lucius said as Draco stepped forward.

"Harry I know you hate me, but your meant to be with me. I love you and I will do what I must to protect you." Draco said sincerely.

"Who are you to tell me what is meant for me? Plus I barely know you so how could you possibly know me?" Harry spat.

"Like I said Harry you'll grow to love Draco." Narcissa smiled.

"Yeah sure you dramatic sluttish diva" Harry spat at Narcissa.

The Veela council gasped at the blatant disrespect and the horrific insult he made to the queen. James and Lily were paling white as their son called the Veela queen a slut. Narcissa fumed as she stood tall over Harry.

"You got some nerve calling me that. Do you know who I am?" Narcissa yelled.

"Yeah a slut who offered her body to thousands of men before marrying Lucius." Harry answered.

"How dare you I love Lucius!" The queen growled.

"Yeah that was after you opened your legs to who knows how many men in your senior Hogwarts days." Harry smirked.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT!" Narcissa screamed. "We use the submissive collar and make this bonding complete. Someone get the collar!"

Harry smirked as he took out a knife dipped in snake venom. He stood before the council as he showed it to everyone.

"I will not be controlled by any creature, I decide my own fate!" Harry shouted.

"Harry put down the knife" Draco said commandingly.

"NO! I rather die than be a plaything to someone like Malfoy."

"Harry as King of the Veela I command you to drop the knife." Lucius said sternly.

"Up yours King! as a wise woman once said 'better to die than to live bounded by chains'." Harry shouted still holding the knife in his hands.

"Harry please we can talk about this! Please I would never force you against your will" Draco pleaded.

"Like you didn't try to force me on my ninth birthday."

Draco couldn't make a comeback to what his mate said. He did try to force Harry to accept him when he saw his little emerald in the arms of the draken boy Viktor Krum.

"I am no slave to anyone and I gladly die" Harry shouted raising the knife above his head.

The Veela shouted for him to stop as the knife came down fast. The knife pierced Harry's heart as everyone was silent. Harry grunted as he pulled the knife out of his chest letting it fall to the ground near him. Coughing up blood he fell backwards into his brother Charles' arms. Charles held his brother close.

"Harry please don't do this, your going to make it" Charles cried.

Draco rushed forward towards his mate only to be stopped by Charles himself.

"Stay away Draco!" Charles shouted making Draco stop in his tracks. "This is your fault! Because of you my brother killed himself!"

Draco stepped away, his mates death was his fault. He shivered and stepped back even further before leaving the room. His mother quickly followed her son to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Narcissa found her son outside of Potter Manor.

"Draco" she said hugging him tightly.

"I killed him mother I drove him to his death" Draco cried.

"All is not lost my dragon. You didn't do anything, Harry was being to disobedient and we didn't know that he was going to kill himself."

Draco wanted to believe her he really did. He thought about his future now that his mate was gone. Now that Harry was gone Draco will soon lose his life. Why couldn't he have the perfect life he wanted? Harry was his everything and now he was going to suffer for it. Luckily Narcissa had the solution.

"Dragon honey if your worried about dying then don't. You see Royal veela are able to find a second mate if their first one chooses death over them. Since Harry chose death over being with you, your veela will locate a second mate for you."

"I didn't know that mother. So i won't die?"

"No dragon you won't" Narcissa assured him. "Now clean yourself up and focus your magic on your second mate."

Draco sniffled and wiped his tears as he stood up and focused on his magical core. His magic leaked out as it was locating a compatible mate. His magical core was about to locate Joan when God intervened and forced Draco's magic to relocate someone else. Draco gasped as his magic located a suitable and compatible mate for him. His magic located the magical core of one Hermione Jean Granger.

"Mother I found her! I actually found her!" Draco smiled.

"Wonderful my darling who is it?"

"The Muggleborn girl Hermione Granger, Diane Potter's closest friend."

Narcissa smiled as her son found a compatible companion and life partner. She knew this new bond will make the Potters look bad due to their son's disobedience and suicide. But that was no longer their problem.

Meanwhile Charles was still crying over the fake death of his brother. Charles knew his master Joan was still alive but he had to make this believable in the eyes of his family and the Veela council. James and his wife were so embarrassed by this new development. Their son committed suicide which would cause the death of the royal prince. Lily was the most angry now that her and her husband's reputation was in shambles. She could never show her face in public again. James was also upset with the disgrace and embarrassment that her former son just brought to the Potter family. The Veela council were hoping that Harry would accept. They already had books and lessons for Harry's education of their world and customs. But now all of that time and effort was all for not. Narcissa arrived with her son Draco as the royal prince addressed the group.

"Everyone I discovered that royal veela can have two mates." Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"According to old Veela history, Royal veela have two mates, a light and Dark mate. If one of my mates refuses to bond and kills themselves then i have to turn to my second mate. Now Harry Potter was my light mate, but since he killed himself I have to locate my dark mate and I have found her. My dark mate is none other than Hermione Granger."

The Veela were shocked but at the very same time they were happy. The Veela had a lot of planning to do, and the Granger girl from what they heard was a very intelligent girl. Diane was excited and couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this. Charles on the other hand picked up his brother's dead body and started to walk past everyone. Draco stopped him.

"I'm sorry about this Charles" Draco apologized.

"Yeah I'm sure you are" Charles growled with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Charles pushed past the Veela prince and headed out in the back of Potter Manor to bury the body. When he got deep enough in the forest he saw Joan standing near a tree.

"Did it work?" Joan asked.

"Yes brother it worked. Plus I found out Royal veela have two mates, a light and Dark one. If one chooses death over bonding with the Veela then the Veela must seek out their second mate. Draco's dark mate is Hermione Granger."

Joan knew that Hermione had a huge crush on Draco. So in a way things have worked out for him. Joan finally could rest and never worry about the Veela nation coming after him. Joan then helped Charles bury the clone under Joan's favorite tree and a gravestone was erected and beautifully crafted. Joan then kissed his brother's cheek and vanished in a golden light. Charles touched his cheek blushing before leaving to head back to Potter Manor. When he got there he saw the Veela royal family and the Veela council leave the grounds. Walking into the house he saw Lily crying on the couch with James and Diane trying to console her. The Potter family's reputation and their dignity was now gone. They lost out on their opportunity to be part of the royal family even though Lily was Lucius' niece and a Veela princess.

"We're ruined absolutely ruined" Lily sobbed.

"Its okay Lily flower none of us could have forseen this." James said softly.

"Yeah mom it's not your fault, Harry was just a bad apple" said Diane.

"How could Harry do this to us! He was always a good boy. How could he take his life and not realize the consequences of his actions. Because of his decision we have lost favor with the Veela council and our name will be dragged through the mud." Lily said sternly.

"Your uncle was able to fix it though. King Lucius assured that none of this was our fault. Besides since Harry died then his inheritence from Morgana LeFay will be given to the next in line."

"Which is us" said Diane happily.

"Wrong" said Charles shocking them.

"What do you mean not us? We are his only kin" said Lily.

"Before he killed himself he left his inheritance from Morgana LeFay to his only friend in the world Joan LeFay." Charles explained.

"Who's Joan?" James asked.

"Joan is Harry's childhood friend and his closest friend. Joan was a direct descendant of Morgana like Harry was making him Harry's next of kin. So you guys can forget about getting the LeFay fortune. Also I buried Harry's body under his favorite tree in the forest."

"We can discuss all of this another day. Diane why don't you visit Hermione while Lily, Albus, and I talk about what to do about the situation at hand." James said to his children.

Diane nodded as she used the floo network to visit Hermione at the Granger residence. Charles decided to head to his room. His parents asked him if he would like to spend time with his friends. He responded by telling them that he wanted time alone to grieve his brother's death. They nodded since they knew how close he and Harry were.

"Alright Charles take as much time as you need" Lily said softly.

Charles nodded as he thanked them and headed up to his room to grieve for the planned and fake death of his little brother Harry Morgana Potter.

 **There you go everyone hope you like the chapter. It took a lot of thought but I'm very happy with how it turned out. Enjoy the chapter and review. I look forward to your feedback.**


End file.
